Demandez-le à genoux
by PJulie
Summary: Série d'OS à caractère citronnesque ! 1 chapitre 1 OS 1 Pairing Chaque pairing est annoncé en haut du chapitre. Le thème : Demandez-le à genoux !
1. Scène 1 : Harry Lucius

**Demande à genoux – Scène 1**

Pairing : Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Lord Voldemort, avait été détruit par Harry Potter.

Deux ans que le monde sorcier était en liesse et que la paix semblait se construire petit à petit mais durablement. Du moins la plupart le pensaient.

Les derniers mangemorts qui avaient pris la fuite après la mort de Lord Voldemort, avaient été attrapés par les aurors et jugés. Les héros récompensés et le monde sorcier reconstruit.

La vie semblait reprendre son cours.

Harry avait aujourd'hui 19 ans. Voilà deux ans, qu'il errait comme une âme en peine dans sa maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd, hérité de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black.

Deux ans qu'il se renfermait et ne voyait que très peu ses amis. Ginny venait encore régulièrement, sûrement dans l'espoir de récupérer son ancien petit ami, qui depuis la fin de la guerre n'était pas revenu vers elle.

Mais Harry était le plus souvent apathique et ne s'intéressait à rien.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Lui parvint la voix exaspérée de Ginny depuis le salon du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry soupira et reposa sa tasse de thé matinale sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu disais, Gin ?

La rouquine serra les dents mais ne fit pas de réflexion.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans ce taudis qui pu a magie noire et la crasse aussi. Et puis Kingsley attend toujours que tu acceptes son offre de prendre la direction du département des aurors. Il est temps que tu sortes la tête de l'eau, Harry.

Harry soupira de plus belle et plongea son regard éteint et las dans celui de la rouquine.

\- Je ne veux plus devenir auror, Gin. J'en ai fait assez pendant la guerre et depuis que je suis entré dans le monde magique d'ailleurs. Pesta Harry, sombrement. Kingsley, comme tous les autres, veut profiter de ma foutue notoriété pour redorer l'image du ministère. Je n'ai pas les capacités et encore moins la formation pour diriger le département des aurors, c'est ridicule.

\- Accepte au moins de me laisser vendre cette foutue baraque pour toi. On pourrait aller s'installer quelques temps dans un des cottages des Potter pour te laisser le temps de reprendre pied. Proposa la rouquine d'un ton larmoyant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand les gens faisaient ça, décider pour lui. Dumbledore, paix à son âme de manipulateur, l'avait trop fait dans le passé, comme beaucoup d'autres. Et puis, il n'avait pas accepté de se remettre avec Ginny, alors il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

\- Tu n'es pas une Potter et encore moins ma femme. Tu n'as aucun droit et aucun pouvoir sur les biens et le patrimoine qui est mien. Dit froidement le survivant.

Ginny déglutit difficilement en sentant l'aura de magie sombre s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Quand l'Avada de Voldemort s'était retourné contre lui après avoir percuté son Expelliarmus, il avait comme «avalé» toute la magie du sombre sorcier. Involontairement bien sûr. Mais les faits étaient là. Harry avait encore gagné en puissance et il ne parvenait pas du tout à maîtriser la magie sombre du mage.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa la jeune femme, suffocante. J'essaye juste de t'aider. De t'aimer. Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

Harry eut un gloussement sombre et acide qui pétrifia la jeune femme.

\- M'aimer ? Comment tu veux m'aimer Gin ? Demanda l'ancien gryffondor, un rictus moqueur et le regard froid. Toi et moi n'avons rien en commun, tu n'es qu'une petite fille à sa maman, à peine sortie de Poudlard qui pense pouvoir se glisser dans le lit du Sauveur ? Quel plaisir ce serait pour toi de pouvoir dilapider ma richesse et te comporter comme une lady de pacotille pas fichu de tenir un rang qu'elle aura spolié.

Ginny était livide. Elle avait l'habitude des mots durs du brun depuis deux ans mais ne voulait pas abandonner.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui parles.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas, sombre idiote. Claqua la voix coléreuse du brun. IL est mort, je l'ai tué. Comme les autres. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors, explique-moi. Et quels autres ? S'empressa de dire Ginny qui voyait enfin une ouverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Ginny ? Dit Harry d'une voix douloureuse. Que je ne suis plus le même depuis que j'ai tué ? Que j'ai ressenti du plaisir quand son corps a touché le sol et s'est évaporé au vent ? Que sa magie gronde en moi et que je ne trouve pas le moyen de la canaliser ? Que j'ai des envies de meurtres, de sang et que je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou de lui ? Que veux-tu entendre Ginny ?

La jeune femme était pétrifiée au milieu de la cuisine. Elle voulait savoir, certes, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Où était passé le heureux gentil et naïf, innocent.

\- Harry, on peut t'aider. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante. On peut trouver quelqu'un…

\- Qui « on » ? Ceux qui se disent de la lumière mais qui ont utilisé un gamin pour sauver leurs peaux ? Ceux qui courent après ma notoriété ? Où ceux qui en profitent sans se soucier de moi comme ton frère ? Comment va Ronald, Ginny ? Et Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Ginny soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son visage blême.

\- Harry tu les repousses. Hermione, Ron, ma famille… tu les tiens éloigné de toi, comment veux-tu qu'ils…

\- Menteuse ! Pesta durement Harry. J'ai essayé de leur parler au début. Mais ils étaient trop occupés par leur pathétique carrière et leur misérable petite vie pour s'intéresser à celui qui a permit qu'ils aient tout ça.

\- Harry…

\- Vas-t-en !

\- Harry…

\- J'ai dit vas-t-en, Ginny ! Hurla Harry en envoyant une vague de magie ténébreuse qui propulsa la jeune femme hors du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées et de plus en plus agité par le tumulte de sa magie, Harry commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine du manoir Black.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Draco, quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune héritier Malfoy avait réussi, grâce au témoignage de Potter, à échapper à la prison, et depuis il vivait en France avec sa mère. Alors que son père croupissait à Azkaban.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux jeunes étaient devenus amis mais Harry avait plaidé sa cause pour qu'il puisse quitter le pays avec sa mère et reconstruire sa vie loin de la mauvaise pub, comme le disait le brun.

\- Hey le balafré! Claqua la voix inquiète du blond.

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées en entendant la voix familière de son ancienne Némésis.

\- La fouine ? Dit Harry étonné, en parvenant plus ou moins à se calmer. On peut savoir ce que tu fais chez moi.

\- J'ai à te parler. Dit simplement Draco d'un ton moqueur. D'ailleurs, je te remercie, voir la belette femelle vautrée, les quatre fers en l'air sur ton perron était le meilleur moment de ma journée.

\- Merde. Soupira Harry en comprenant qu'il s'était encore laissé envahir par la magie du Lord Noir. Tu voulais quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous en Angleterre ?

Draco grimaça en entendant le ton un peu cavalier employé par le gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en offusquer, il avait besoin du survivant.

\- Le Magenmagot a refusé la demande d'appel de mon père. Ils ont fait pression sur ton super ministre Shakelbolt qui est un lâche, qui n'est pas foutu de prendre position.

\- Et ? Ton père est coupable, je ne vois pas comment tu pouvais t'attendre à ce qu'il s'en sorte pour bonne conduite au bout de deux ans de prisons. Dit Harry en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur sa chaise.

D'un geste de la main, sans baguette, Harry leur servit une tasse de thé.

\- Merci. Dit Draco en s'installant face à lui. Je sais que mon père est coupable, Potter mais l'est-t-il assez selon toi pour être embrassé ?

Draco espérait vraiment que le gryffondor ne réponde pas dans l'affirmatif.

\- Ton père a pris la marque quand il avait dix-sept ans. Il a servi les intérêts de Voldemort toutes ces années, pendant une puis deux guerres. Il a menti, manipulé, graissé des pattes, utilisé l'imperium à tour de bras, faillit me tuer, deux fois. Il a sûrement torturé, tué et en plus il a du y prendre goût. Dit froidement Harry.

\- Mais c'est que tu es bien renseigné Potter ? Mais dis-moi, et toi? Contra Draco d'un ton impérieux et froid, que Harry trouva mal copié sur son paternel.

\- Quoi moi ? Déglutis Harry.

\- Quand tu as lancé le doloris sur ma tante au Ministère, tu as aimé ? Quand le Lord t'a possédé ce même soir et t'a montré tout ce que tu pourrais avoir en le suivant, qu'as-tu ressenti ? Quand tu as vu Nagini mordre Le père de la belette, as-tu ressenti du plaisir, de l'envie, ou du pouvoir peut-être ? Quand tu as regardé Pettigrow s'étouffer jusqu'à la mort avec sa propre main en lui réclamant sa dette de vie, quel est le sentiment qui bouillait en toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Admit Harry à demi mots.

Draco sembla un instant surpris que le précieux sauveur du monde sorcier admette une chose pareil quand il s'attendait plutôt à le voir nier avec force.

\- Mon père n'a pas tué et n'a pas non plus utilisé la torture. En fait mon père est un putain de manipulateur dominateur, maniaque du contrôle et rusé qui prend son pied dans les intrigues politiques. C'est un mage noir puissant venant d'une longue lignée pure et intellectuellement et magiquement très douée. Et qui accessoirement, est respectueux des anciennes traditions et exècre le fait que les nés moldus polluent notre monde avec leur façon de vivre et leurs traditions sans chercher à s'intégrer et à en apprendre plus sur le monde qui les accueille. Mais ce n'est pas un tueur.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que ton père est innocent ? Ou mieux, qu'il est un agneau qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ? Il a essayé de me tuer par deux fois ! Finit Harry en hurlant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sujet Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été un terrain glissant pour lui. Depuis leur première rencontre quand il avait 13 ans et qu'il avait libéré Dobby.

\- Je ne te ferai pas cet affront. Mon père est loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Mais ils vont lui donner le baiser du détraqueur pour meurtres. Et mon père n'a jamais tué. Vas-tu le laisser perdre son âme Potter ?

\- Ses actions ont tué, elles. Contre attaqua Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Comme si la discussion et le débat l'amusait.

Draco était presque sûr que c'était le cas. Il y avait toujours eu un truc étrange entre son père et Potter. Comme un lien, quelque chose qui les ramenait toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Son père l'avait souvent poussé à se rapprocher du survivant. Le gryffondor était une sorte d'obsession malsaine ou un truc du genre, pour son père.

Il avait une théorie à vérifier et pour ça il fallait que Potter rencontre son père seul à seul. Jusque-là ça n'avait jamais été le cas, il y avait toujours eu une personne ou un elfe avec eux. Il était presque sûr d'avoir touché quelque chose, mais il avait désespéramment besoin de Potter. Et puis son père était peut-être un bâtard sans cœur mais c'était son père. Dans l'ensemble il l'avait toujours aimé et protégé, même face à Voldemort alors qu'il était pieds et poings liés, surtout après son échec au ministère.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois venu au monde a causé un nombre incalculable de morts. Tes parents, ton parrain, Lupin, Diggory, mon parrain, Dumbledore…

\- Stop. Dit froidement Harry en peinant à se contenir.

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Se moqua le Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne. Pour ma part, ton père peut se faire embrasser ou croupir le restant de sa vie à Azkaban, je m'en moque.

Draco sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur le complexe du sauveur du brun. C'en était fini du petit héro lumineux. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Et puis il sentait que le lien étrange entre son père et le balafré faisait quand même son effet auprès de Potter, même s'il le cachait habilement.

\- Il peut t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe en toi. Il saura t'expliquer le phénomène qui t'a fait absorbé involontairement la magie du Lord. Il pourra t'apprendre à la canaliser.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Demanda Harry avec une certaine impatience teintée de soupçon.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant. Devait-il mentir ? Il fallait qu'il invente un truc au moins pour le titiller et le pousser à aller voir son père. Ce dernier faisait le reste. Iil n'était pas prêt à devenir orphelin de père.

\- Parce que le jour de ses vingt-six ans, il a tué son père et le même phénomène a eu lieu.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Abraxas Malfoy avait donc été tué par son fils et non d'une vulgaire Dragoncelle ? Est-ce que Draco disait la vérité ou tentait-il n'importe quoi pour sauver la peau de son père.

Draco laissa Harry réfléchir pendant plus de vingt minutes avant de commencer à gigoter mal à l'aise.

\- Je veux le voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Lâcha finalement le brun.

L'héritier Malfoy lâcha un soupir de soulagement tout sauf discret. Indigne des Malfoy, certes, mais il n'avait pas pu le retenir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider à ce niveau-là.

\- Je m'en occupe. Retourne en France.

\- Mais…

\- Si Kingsley ou un quelconque membre du Magenmagot se rend compte que tu es revenu en Angleterre, ils vont me bloquer en jouant sur le fait que tu pourrais me manipuler. Expliqua Harry ,un brin agacé.

Draco acquiesça et quitta le manoir sans un mot de plus. Il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience et qu'il fasse confiance à Potter. Ça c'était plus difficile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry transplana directement dans le bureau du ministre Shakelbolt, déclenchant toutes les alarmes du ministère.

\- Harry, par Merlin, tu ne peux pas transplaner comme ça dans mon bureau. Pesta Kingsley en renvoyant ses aurors attitrés d'un geste de la main.

\- La preuve que si, je viens de le faire. Railla Harry en s'asseyant. Ta sécurité laisse à désirer, Kings.

L'ancien auror et maintenant ministre de la magie leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le regard sombre et torturé qu était celui du jeune homme, depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Tu te décides enfin à accepter la proposition du directeur de la justice magique, de prendre la tête du bureau des aurors ?

\- Le directeur de la justice magique ? Dit moqueusement Harry. Ne tourne pas autour du pot et reconnais que tu es celui qui veut me voir prendre un poste pour lequel je ne suis pas qualifié.

L'ancien auror soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Harry je sais que certaines personnes ne sont pas…disons… très honnêtes avec toi depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais je ne me sens blessé quand tu me mets dans le même panier. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu n'es pas qualifié pour ce poste, mais je ferai le nécessaire pour que Robard reste à la tête du bureau des aurors en doublon avec toi le temps de te former.

\- Tu as été auror Kinglsey. Tu sais que ça prendra des années. Et Gaïwan Robard n'est plus tout jeune. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je prenne sa place pour pouvoir prendre sa retraite. Et de toute façon je ne compte pas devenir auror ou travailler d'une quelconque manière pour le ministère.

Kinglsey soupira de plus belle.

\- Dans ce cas que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est en réflexion. Mentit Harry. En deux ans, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps pour se questionner sur son futur. Il y a deux ans il ne pensait pas avoir de futur. Et quand il voyait ce que devenait le monde sorcier, il imaginait difficilement un futur plaisant et heureux pour lui.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour papoter ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller à Azkaban. Lâcha Harry de but en blanc, le regard sérieux.

Le ministre écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Azkaban ? Mais que veux-tu aller faire à Azkaban ?

\- Je dois rencontrer Malfoy. Avoua Harry tout en réfléchissant à la suite. Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir a un plan avant de foncer tête baissé. Snape se serait encore gaussé de lui et de son impulsivité toute gryffondorienne. Mais Snape était mort. Pensa sombrement Harry.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Harry tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser prendre de risque avec un prisonnier aussi dangereux qui a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Il est dans un quartier de haute sécurité où la magie est bloquée, il vit avec la présence des détraqueurs depuis deux ans, il est sûrement fou à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Justement, quel intérêt trouvera tu à le rencontrer ? Demanda suspicieusement Kingsley.

\- J'ai besoin de lui poser quelques questions.

\- On fait un deal. Tenta Kingsley. Tu as deux jours jusqu'à l'exécution de sa sentence, je te laisse une heure par jour pendant ces deux jours pour tenter de lui soutirer tout ce que tu peux qui peut nous être utile et lui poser tes questions. Après ça tu acceptes de faire la formation des aurors pendant un an.

Harry rigolait intérieurement. Est-ce que Kingsley le pensait aussi faible et naïf ?

\- Vendu. Accepta Harry, en ayant aucunement l'intention de respecter sa part du marché.

\- Je vais devoir te demander un serment inviolable Harry. Lâcha Kingsley. Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu me demandes.

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareil. Il était dégoûté. Heureusement qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du serment plus tard.

\- Moi Harry James Potter, m'engage à suivre la formation des aurors pendant un an contre un droit de visite au prisonnier Malfoy.

Kingsley sourit et entraîna Harry vers le bureau des aurors afin de récupérer un portoloin pour Azkaban.

Deux jours, pensa Harry. Il allait devoir convaincre rapidement Malfoy Senior de cracher le morceau sinon il était mal. Surtout qu'il allait devoir régler certaines choses afin d'échapper à ce foutu serment inviolable.

Profitant que Kingsley discutait avec le chef des aurors, Harry tourna deux fois sa chevalière Potter afin de prévenir Gringott qu'il avait besoin d'un rendez-vous en urgence. Il se détendit quand il sentit la brûlure de l'anneau en réponse. Ragnok était toujours aussi rapide.

\- Voilà, Harry. Ce portoloin se déclenchera demain à 08h00. Tu devras venir chercher le prochain chaque demain avant d'y aller. Ça te va ? Dit Kingsley.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Grogna Harry, de plus en plus irrité.

Sans un regard pour le ministre, Harry transplana juste devant les portes de Gringott.

Il salua d'un signe de tête les deux gardes sorciers postés devant la banque et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bureau du Seigneur Gobelin : Ragnok Patte de Poule.

\- Bonjour, Seigneur Ragnok.

\- Bonjour Lord Potter-Black. Sourit à son tour le gobelin en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Désolé pour l'urgence mais certains événements récents me posent quelques problèmes que je vais devoir régler disons, peu légalement. Dit Harry avec un sourire mesquin qui trouva reflet sur le visage de la créature.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué quand on s'est rencontré lors de mes dix-huit ans, à la réception de mon héritage et de mes titres, j'ai comme qui dirait absorbé la magie de Voldemort. Le gobelin acquiesça et l'invita à poursuivre. Le fait est que j'ai caché à tout le monde cela ainsi que le fait que j'ai hérité des coffres Serpentard.

\- C'est à mon avis une bonne chose. Je doute que la population sorcière prenne bien le fait que vous soyez plus ou moins l'héritier de Lord Voldemort. Même si vous n'êtes qu'un héritier par victoire par le sang. Aussi fou qu'il a été sur la fin, c'était au début un jeune homme plein de caractère et d'ambition. Il s'est perdu dans les méandres du pouvoir. Soupira le Gobelin.

\- En effet. Le fait est que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ce qu'il se passe en moi. Avoua Harry. J'ai besoin du savoir de quelqu'un qui se trouve à Azkaban. Du moins son fils prétend qu'il saura m'aider, me guider. Ça ne m'enchante pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir perdu ma naïveté et mon côté influençable et d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qui m'entoure, mais je ne veux pas devenir un second Voldemort. Grimaça Harry avec une pointe d'amusement ;

\- Il est possible en effet, que Lord Malfoy ait le pouvoir de « dominer » votre magie. Sourit le gobelin en taisant l'ambiguïté de sa remarque.

Harry ne parut même pas étonné de la compréhension et de la perspicacité du seigneur Ragnok. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils de suspicion à sa remarque.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, Lord Malfoy est un manipulateur. Et on parle ici du haut de la coupe. Même Dumbledore fait office de débutant à côté de lui. Sans parler de son besoin de...dominer chaque situation. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il a pu se laisser ainsi rabaissé par le seigneur des ténèbres, avec un caractère pareil...Ricana le gobelin.

\- Je sais. Soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan.

\- Puis-je vous donner un conseil, Lord Potter-Black ? Un conseil qui peut paraître disons...déplacé ?

\- Allez-y. Accepta Harry. Après tout, tout conseil était bon à prendre vu sa situation actuelle.

\- N'allez pas le rencontrer à Azkaban en vous montrant en position de force. Il doit se sentir affaibli et au plus bas là-bas. Laissez le reprendre le pouvoir. Redonnez-lui le contrôle.

\- Il va me bouffer tout cru si je fais ça. Pesta Harry. Une scène plutôt lubrique mettant en scène Malfoy Senior fit intrusion dans son esprit, qu'il s'empressa de chasser.

\- Pas si vous savez lui donner l'impression qu'il a le contrôle tout en faisant en sorte de l'intéresser.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? Grimaça Harry.

\- Vous êtes un homme puissant autant magiquement que politiquement. Vous êtes très séduisant et charismatique. Vous êtes intelligent, cultivés depuis que vous avez rattrapé tout votre retard de connaissance, et vous avez de quoi négocier.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai déjà dû faire un serment pour avoir 2h de visite.

\- Parce que le nouveau ministère comme l'ancien, pense pouvoir vous manipuler. Et pour le moment c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je vois. Me cacher dans la lumière ? Passer pour un abruti manipulable, héro du monde sorcier et faire mes coups en douce ?

\- Très exactement, Lord Serpentard. Lâcha le gobelin en déposant une énorme chevalière aux armoiries de la maison Serpentard.

Harry ricana. Celui-ci avait bien compris ses intentions. Il enfila la chevalière qui scanna sa magie tumultueuse avant de se fixer. Ainsi il mettait en sommeil ses titres Potter et Black et privilégiait ceux de Lord Serpentard afin de casser le serment inviolable. Après tout le serment avait été fait au nom de Harry James Potter.

\- Quels prénoms utiliserons-nous ?

\- Emerald Marvolo Serpentard. Dit Harry en regardant son sang couler sur le parchemin.

\- Joli pied de nez My Lord. Sourit mesquinement le gobelin.

Harry pouffa et se sentit d'un coup plus libre. Le tout allait être de ne pas se perdre en route.

\- Bien. Tout est en règle. Veillez bien à cacher la bague pour le moment. Et pour Lord Malfoy ? Ses comptes sont toujours gelés.

\- Le ministère peut mettre main basse dessus ?

\- Bien sur que non. Se vexa le gobelin.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sourit Harry, amusé par l'égo du directeur de Gringott. Je verrais avec lui ce qu'il veut faire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry pesta quand la sensation désagréable du portoloin peina à s'estomper. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et renifla.

\- Si avec ce temps affreux et toute cette eau, je ne suis pas malade. Pesta le gryffondor en s'approchant de la berge.

\- C'est sûr que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup couvert, my lord. Se moqua un auror plutôt massif dans une sorte de petit ferry.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il fasse ce temps-là. Pesta Harry en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui tout en analysant les alentours.

\- Je vous emmène jusqu'à là-bas et il faudra m'envoyer un patronus quand vous voudrez revenir. Expliqua l'homme en déclenchant le mécanisme.

Harry acquiesça et se tut le temps du trajet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Malfoy, tu as de la visite. Claqua la voix rauque du pochtron qui servait de gardien.

Lucius se leva du coin où il se tenait, afin d'éviter les courants d'air et fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui avait bien pu obtenir un droit de visite. Sûrement pas sa garce d'ex-femme qui s'était empressée de fuir le pays et de demander le divorce alors qu'il était enfermé. Et son précieux fils ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir.

\- Vous avez une heure, Lord Potter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoyez-moi un patronus. Puissant et doué comme vous êtes, vous devriez vous en sortir. Dit le gardien d'une voix aguicheuse. Ou du moins l'intention semblait y être même si le résultat était horrible, selon Malfoy Senior.

\- Je vous remercie, auror Marchebank. Répondit Harry avec un ton mi-séducteur mi-moqueur.

Lucius grinça des dents en entendant ça. Ce vulgaire moucheron pathétique n'avait pas le droit et encore moins le rang pour pouvoir flirter avec SON ennemi personnel. Sa Nemesis foutrement bandante.

Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, Harry s'avança et planta son regard émeraude dans celui acier de son vis-à-vis.

\- Lord Malfoy. Salua respectueusement Harry même si l'envie de lui balancer un sarcasme ou un sort, au choix, était très forte. Mais Ragnok avait raison, il devait réussir et pour ça il fallait qu'il redonne le contrôle à ce fichu aristocrate prétentieux et arrogant. Facile à dire, pensa Harry.

\- Lord Potter. Lâcha froidement Lucius la voix rauque et douloureuse à cause du manque d'eau, de nourriture, du froid mais surtout de son manque d'utilisation depuis deux ans.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour observer le patriarche Malfoy. Malgré le manque de nourriture et d'hygiène, le père de son ancienne Némésis était encore un bel homme. Un connard. Mais un bel homme.

\- Ce que vous voyez vous satisfait, Lord Potter. Grimaça Lucius en sentant comme des lames de rasoirs dans sa gorge.

\- Si par là vous me demandez si je me satisfais de votre déchéance, non pas spécialement. Avoua Harry. Mais vous payez pour vos mauvais choix.

Harry lança un sort sans baguette sur la gorge du blond pour l'hydrater ainsi qu'un sort pour le réchauffer.

Lucius grimaça imperceptiblement. Touché ! Et en plus ce morveux s'occupait de lui discrètement comme s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Comme s'il ne frémissait pas d'envie quand sa foutue magie venait le titiller.

\- Que me vaut la visite du sauveur du monde sorcier, de la groupie de la sorcière de moins de quarante ans ? Se moqua Lucius. Oh oui ça faisait du bien. Par Salazar, il aimait ces joutes et ces jeux de sarcasmes avec ce foutu morveux. Il se sentait revivre.

Harry soupira et montra l'unique chaise d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Je peux ?

\- Mais je vous en prie. Accepta Lucius d'un ton mordant qui hérissait les poils du gryffondor. Vous m'excuserez, Lord Potter mais mes conditions de détentions ne me permettent pas de vous offrir le thé.

Harry pouffa involontairement devant le sarcasme. Cet homme n'avait pas son pareil pour vous sortir ce genre de vanne tout en restant digne.

Lucius fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction inattendue et s'assit sur sa banquette, le dos contre le mur de pierres froides, lui arrachant un frisson.

Le lord blond profita du silence du plus jeune pour l'observer. Potter avait grandit magnifiquement. Cette aura sombre et puissante autour de lui était...excitante et galvanisante. Il avait toujours été obsédé par ce morveux. Différemment au fil des années évidemment mais Potter était et resterait une obsession étrange pour lui. Quand il était enfant, c'était son courage et sa répartie, cachés sous une bonne dose d'arrogance et parfois d'insolence qui l'amusait. Et sa magie l'appelait. Rien que pour la ressentir, il avait fait mine de lui lancer un avada après les épisodes de la chambre des sorciers. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit son stupide elfe de maison qui réagisse mais ça avait fait quand même réagir la magie de Potter et il avait pu la goûter.

À chacune des rencontres, il provoquait le gamin qu'il était à l'époque pour le faire réagir et se gargariser des flux de magie qu'il était trop jeune pour empêcher de fuiter. La rencontre au ministère où il devait récupérer la prophétie avait été différente. Il le cherchait, il le provoquait pour le faire réagir afin que lui, Lucius Malfoy, soit la personne sur laquelle le morveux portait son attention. L'intérêt avait été plus...charnelle après ça. Le morveux avait 16 ans et commençait à devenir un homme. Et sa magie pulsait tout autour de lui, puissante et chaude. Puis le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, propulsant involontairement sa magie à l'intérieur de Potter.

Quand Lucius l'avait vu de loin, après les combats...par Merlin, même de loin il avait eu du mal à résister et à ne pas faire demi tour. Mais il devait mettre son fils en sécurité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sauveur du monde sorcier était là et comment. Mais il allait lui montrer qui était Lucius Malfoy. Il allait l'entourer autour de son doigt et le placer sous son pouvoir, le faire sien.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'éclair de désir et de convoitise passer dans le regard de métal en fusion du blond. Il l'avait dit à Ragnok, il le savait, il ne ferait pas le poids contre Malfoy. Faire face et tenir tête aux mangemorts ou même à Voldemort c'était une chose mais Malfoy. Ce foutu sorcier avait toujours eu un pouvoir étrange sur lui. Comme s'il y avait une connexion et que son corps, son cœur et son âme étaient tenus dans le creux de la main du sombre sorcier.

Le gryffondor déglutit quand Malfoy se leva d'un pas digne malgré son état et glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Harry frissonna au touché.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Potter ? Susurra Lucius d'une voix suave quoiqu'un peu rauque.

Lucius se retint de fermer les yeux en sentant la magie du plus jeune mélangée à celle de son ancien maître, percuter la sienne et se mouvoir langoureusement contre elle. C'était sensuel, chaud, excitant. Foutrement excitant.

Harry paniqua et se releva d'un bond, en s'éloignant du blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie faisait ça. C'est comme si la magie du blond dominait la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était plus puissant que Malfoy depuis qu'il avait récupéré la magie de Voldemort.

\- Comment ? Que…

Lucius ricana en prenant place sur la chaise que le gryffondor venait de quitter.

\- Quelle éloquence ! Se moqua le blond sans quitter l'autre du regard.

\- Je vous emmerde Malfoy. S'énerva Harry.

Lucius éclata de rire, faisant soupirer Harry de lassitude.

\- Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme. Dit Lucius d'une voix moqueuse. Et dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là.

Harry se calma en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Votre fils prétend que vous pouvez...m'aider à dominer ma...nouvelle puissance magique, enfin je veux dire que vous savez comment faire. Je le soupçonnais de m'avoir menti pour tenter de me manipuler afin de sauver votre peau mais… Hésita Harry en voyant le sourire moqueur du blond.

\- Mais vous venez de comprendre que ce n'est pas un quelconque savoir ou une quelconque capacité que je pourrai avoir qui pourrai vous permettre d'apprendre à dominer cette magie. S'amusa Lucius en insistant le mot dominer. Vous venez de comprendre que JE suis celui qui peut dominer votre aura Potter. C'est ma propre magie qui domine la vôtre en la faisant se pâmer devant la mienne comme une catin en chaleur.

Harry serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ça. Mais l'admettre c'était autre chose. Et puis quoi encore « une catin en chaleur » ? Bon d'accord sa magie se comportait comme une garce en manque depuis qu'elle était en contact avec celle de Malfoy. C'était un truc de dingue.

Lucius se leva et approcha tellement que son torse frôlait celui du brun qui suffoqua. C'était comme si l'infime contact entre leur deux corps ouvrait un canal, un pipeline géant permettant à son flux magique de percuter Malfoy et de s'unir à sa magie.

Le blond sourit et se pencha tout près de l'oreille de son cadet, trop près, pensa Harry en suffoquant de plus belle.

\- On ne domine pas une telle puissance magique, Lord Potter. Souffla Lucius. On domine le corps qui lui sert de véhicule.

Lucius se retenait difficilement de trembler tellement la sensation de la magie du brun se lovant contre la sienne était puissante. Il sentait son membre durcir et sa peau se parsemer de frisson.

\- Je… J'ai besoin...Bafouilla Harry, rouge comme une tomate.

\- De quoi Potter ? Susurra Lucius, un rictus vainqueur aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha encore pour se coller complètement contre le brun qui était à mille lieux de là, complètement en dehors du temps et de l'espace et littéralement dominé par sa propre magie et par l'aura du blond.

\- De… de réponses. Gémit Harry avec difficultés en sentant le membre gonflé du blond se presser contre sa propre érection à travers leurs pantalons.

\- Posez les questions. Mais c'est donnant donnant, Lord Potter. S'amusa Lucius en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et en se calmant difficilement. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise bancale et croisa les jambes pour tenir en place l'énorme érection qui déformait son pantalon de toile.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de vous éviter le baiser du détraqueur, mais je ne pourrais pas vous obtenir d'être libéré. Dit Harry en reprenant difficilement le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Trop facile. Ricana Lucius. Je me moque de ça, je veux autre chose. Lucius savait qu'il parviendrait à manipuler le brun pour avoir ce qu'il désirait et en plus d'obtenir sa libération. Il saurait se rendre indispensable pour Potter.

Harry savait qu'il tentait de le manipuler, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir mal ou à s'en offusquer.

\- Qu-est-ce vous voulez ? Demanda Harry.

\- Demandez-le à genoux Potter. Dit Lucius d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenait le sens de la demande. Et la demande du blond se répercuta directement dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, si vous pensez que je vais accepter ça. S'indigna Harry sans grande conviction.

\- Tsss tsss tsss. Allons, Lord Potter, soit votre bouche ment, soit votre corps n'est pas d'accord avec vous. Dit Lucius en baissant le regard sur l'érection qui déformait le pantalon du brun.

Harry grogna et resserra les pans de sa cape sur lui.

\- Simple réaction physique. Contra Harry de mauvaise foi.

Lucius laissa un sourire éblouissant s'étaler sur son visage, perturbant un peu plus Harry.

Fallait-il que son corps et sa magie aient le béguin pour Lucius foutu Malfoy. Pensa Harry.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, Potter. J'ai la solution. Demandez-le. S'amusa encore Lucius.

\- J'ai… Hésita Harry. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Lucius secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très amusée et stimulé par la situation.

\- Pas comme ça, Potter. Dit-il en décroisant les jambes et en les écartant légèrement sans bouger de sa position assise, droit et fier.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et sentit un coup de chaud en voyant la forme du membre engorgé à travers la fine toile de la tenue de prisonnier.

Il savait qu'il était perdu. Il le savait depuis le moment où la fouine avait débarqué dans sa cuisine. Il avait eu beau dire ce qu'il voulait et renâcler autant qu'il voulait, il avait décidé de céder dès le début. Sa fierté et la peur de souffrir dans cette histoire de dingue, étaient les seules choses qui le retenaient encore un peu.

De toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien. Tu n'as rien à perdre, chaton. Approche. Lâche prise. Tu sais que je suis en mesure de canaliser cette noirceur en toi, tu sais que ta magie se calme au contact de la mienne. Et tu sais que je saurai prendre soin de toi. Susurra Lucius d'une voix suave. Il n'était plus loin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il le savait. Il fallait que le morveux capitule. Il le fallait. Il devait le dominer, le faire sien. Il en crevait d'envie depuis des années.

Harry lui balança un regard noir autant pour l'utilisation de la légilimencie alors que la cellule était censée bloquer la magie, que pour le surnom.

Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant. Lucius se figea imperceptiblement, ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer. Le morveux était comme un animal sauvage qu'il fallait dompter.

Harry fit deux pas de plus sans quitter Lucius du regard et en se mordillant la lèvre. Le geste mit le blond au supplice. Oh oui il allait se faire un plaisir de mordre cette bouche appétissante quand il serait dehors. En attendant il avait besoin de le soumettre. Il fallait qu'il soit sien d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de partir d'ici, sinon, Lucius savait que la bande de gryffondors pathétiques reprendrait le dessus sur lui.

Lucius leva lentement sa main vers le jeune sorcier, tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Harry se stoppa, comme en transe et baissa les yeux sur cette main avant de replonger son regard brûlant dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Tout en ignorant la main tendue, dernière petite rébellion, il se laissa tomber à genoux et soupira de bien être quand la main de Lucius se glissa avec douceur dans ses cheveux.

\- Si je fais ça je n'ai plus personne. Je les perdrai tous. Souffla presque inavouablement Harry, en relevant des yeux douloureux vers Lucius.

\- Tu m'auras moi. Répondit le blond d'une voix sûre et déterminée. Tu les as en ce moment et pourtant tu n'es pas heureux. Ils ne pourront jamais t'apporter ce dont tu manques. Ils ne pourront jamais te comprendre et te rassurer. Ils ne pourront jamais te donner ce que tu as désespérément besoin. Ils te trahiront et brideront ton ambition et tes idées. Moi je le peux. Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu n'as rien besoin de plus que moi. .

Le ton était dur, froid et le visage du blond était impassible, mais Harry savait que les paroles étaient véridiques. Sa magie le sentait. C'était comme un serment.

Harry soupira une dernière fois. Lucius comprit qu'il avait gagné quand le plus jeune posa sa joue sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux.

L'aristocrate profita du fait que le gryffondor avait les yeux fermés pour relâcher le souffle qu'il avait involontairement retenu. Ce foutu morveux aurait sa mort.

Harry garda les yeux fermés et commença à frotter sa joue sur la cuisse du blond puis enfouit son nez dans l'entre-jambe du blond, qui laissa un rictus victorieux étirer ses lèvres.

Le gryffondor lança un sort de nettoyage sur le blond et ouvrit la fermeture du pantalon, dévoilant un membre impatient et dure comme la pierre.

Il laissa sa langue pointer entre ses lèvres et goutta la peau chaude du membre, arrachant un grognement, fort peu aristocratique au blond.

D'un mouvement rapide, surprenant Lucius, Harry engloutit la verge et commença à la déguster comme si c'était le plus raffiné des mets.

Lucius était aux anges. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Il était à lui.

Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière, profiter de la bouche amoureuse et chaude du gryffondor tout en glissant une main étrangement affectueuse dans les cheveux de son chaton.

\- C'est bien Harry, lâche prise. Prends ce que tu veux et laisse-moi te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Soupira Lucius comme un mantra.

Harry redoubla de ferveur et de passion, sa magie pulsant autour de lui, rendant fou le patriarche Malfoy.

C'est ainsi que les trouva le gardien, choqué au possible, quand il ouvrit la porte à la fin de l'heure autorisée.

Lucius balança un sourire mesquin au gardien et releva le menton du plus jeune, qui libéra le membre dans un pop humide.

\- C'est le moment de partir, chaton. Ordonna Lucius.

Le gardien commença à sortir sa baguette mais Harry avait déjà transplanné, embarquant Lucius avec lui.

\- Ça brûle. Gémit Harry en se frottant le corps, étalé dans l'herbe humide du manoir Serpentard, au sud de l'Albanie.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et le souleva dans ses bras.

\- Respire. C'est parce que tu as transplanné de façon brouillonne, dans la précipitation. Tu as trop tiré sur ta magie pour nous faire quitter Azkaban. Expliqua le blond en marchant à pas rapide, le gryffondor dans les bras comme s'il n'avait pas passé deux ans en prison, malnutri et maltraité.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi en forme. Pesta Harry en se tordant de douleur dans les bras du blond.

\- Ta magie m'a requinqué. Pas complètement, mais elle a fait le plus gros du travail. Tu peux me dire où on est ?

\- Manoir Serpentard, Albanie. Grimaça Harry, livide tellement sa peau le brûlait.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris mais garda ses questions pour plus tard.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry siffla en fourchelangue et l'énorme porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Lucius secoua la tête pour chasser les idées salaces qui lui passait par la tête en entendant le plus jeune siffler dans la langue des serpents et pénétra avec sa précieuse charge.

\- Chambre, à gauche en haut des escaliers. C'est la seule qui est prête pour le moment. Souffla Harry avant d'abandonner et de tomber dans les pommes.

Lucius s'empressa de monter les marches, poussa peu dignement la porte du pied et posa son fardeau sur le lit.

\- Elfe ! Appela Lucius d'une voix froide espérant que le gryffondor avait un elfe à disposition.

\- Le seigneur Malfoy a appelé Ralf ? Demanda un elfe à l'air hautain qui plu tout de suite à Lucius.

\- Ton maître à besoin de potions de régénération sanguine et de magie, une solution de force, un antidouleur et apporte-moi des vêtements. Si possible les miens ou ceux de ton maître magiquement retaillés, pas les fripes de n'importe qui.

\- Le seigneur Malfoy autorise Ralf à pénétrer le manoir Malfoy ? Demanda l'elfe pour que les barrières du domaine Malfoy le reconnaissent.

\- Moi, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, pater familias de la noble et pure maison Malfoy autorise les elfes des maisons Potter, Black et Serpentard à pénétrer sur les terres des Malfoy.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un des elfes Malfoy, les bras remplis.

Lucius donna les potions au jeune lord et utilisa sa baguette, étrangement docile, pour lui lancer quelques sorts de soins avant de se retourner vers les elfes.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Ralf prend des elfes avec toi et remettez ce manoir en état, ton maître est stable il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et toi Pepsi tu vas voir le Seigneur Ragnok à Gringott et tu lui dis d'accéder à mon coffre et de prendre une des baguettes de secours dans le tiroir avec mon prénom. Et fais le venir ici. Lança Lucius froidement depuis la salle de bain.

Une fois propre et sec, Lucius enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le lit à côté du brun qui commençait à se réveiller.

\- Ça va mieux la belle au bois dormant ? Railla Lucius. Hors de question de montrer qu'il était inquiet.

\- Merde ! Tu connais un conte moldu ? Ricana Harry avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Surveille ton langage. Et ce n'est pas un conte moldu espèce d'inculte. Je vais devoir refaire ton éducation avant que l'on commence.

\- Qu'on commence quoi ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

\- A mettre en route notre projet. Sourit machiavéliquement Lucius.

\- On a des projets ?

\- Reprendre la place qui nous est due et faire tourner le monde sorcier comme il le devrait.

\- Oh merde ! Soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Je savais que tu n'allais pas réussir à te faire discret.

Lucius ricana, le héros pas si lumineux n'avait rien contre un peu de chamboulement dans le monde sorcier… il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

\- Qu'elles sont tes plans tordus ou tes projets ? Lâcha Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- D'abord dominer cette puissante et ô combien excitante magie qui est en train de me titiller. Dit Lucius en mordillant la clavicule du brun qui gémit.

\- Ensuite ? Joua Harry.

\- Ensuite te faire mien sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tu hurles mon nom et que je devienne le centre de ton univers. Dit sérieusement Lucius avant de suscoter le gland déjà rougit de son amant.

\- En-Ensuite ? Bégaya Harry pas effrayé pour deux gallions mais foutrement excité.

Lucius remonta le long du corps désiré en mordillant la peau chaude du brun .

\- Ensuite quand tu te seras un peu remis de tout ça, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as fait main basse sur les elfes du Lord Noir et sur son patrimoine immobilier.

Harry se cambra en sentant un doigt magiquement lubrifié s'introduire avec impatience dans son antre inviolé.

\- Lucius, je suis…paniqua Harry en sentant un second doigt, plus doux malgré tout.

\- Je sais, chaton. Ma magie n'aurait pas autant de pouvoir sur la tienne si tu n'étais pas aussi pur. Admit Lucius avec envie. De savoir qu'il était le premier – et il comptait bien être le dernier – l'excitait encore plus.

Lucius plongea sur la bouche du brun pour la dévorer sans retirer ses doigts de son antre chaude et étroite. Il infusa un peu de sa magie, qui inonda littéralement le gryffondor.

La magie du plus jeune répondit en tentant de se mêler violemment à celle du blond. Ce dernier eut un mal fou à ne pas empaler le gryffondor d'un geste brusque en sentant sa magie vriller.

Lucius écarta doucement mais avec un brin d'impatience, les jambes de son amant et plongea en lui lentement mais sûrement. Il sourit en entendant gémir de plaisir et de contentement, sa magie calmant la douleur avant même qu'il ne la ressente.

Une fois entièrement enfouit dans le séant du plus jeune, Lucius ne put se retenir davantage. Il en rêvait depuis trois ans. Trois foutues longues années où il voulait soumettre et baiser ce foutu gryffondor. S'en était devenu une obsession.

\- Hum. Lucius, plus vite. Gémit Harry en écartant les jambes au maximum.

Lucius oublia toute retenu et pilonna le plus jeune dans un rythme endiablé, cadencé par le bruit de ses hanches claquant contre le postérieur à croquer du brun.

Harry suffoquait tellement sa magie s'emballait. Plus le plaisir montait en lui et plus il sentait sa magie exploser.

À ce rythme, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes explosent dans un concert de cris et de soupirs.

Lucius s'affala à côté de Harry, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Harry hésita à se coller au blond, soupirant de bien-être maintenant que sa magie était en paix.

\- Ça a fonctionné. Elle est en paix. Dit Harry tout doucement, peu sûr de lui dans cette situation.

Lucius rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son amant.

\- Évidemment que ça a fonctionné. Dit-il moqueusement avant d'attirer le brun sur son torse.

Celui-ci se blottit avec plaisirs contre son aîné et frotta son nez dans le creux de son cou.

\- Leçon numéro 1 : tu veux, tu prends. N'hésite jamais. Ne te pose pas trente-six mille questions. Lâcha Lucius en caressant le dos de son amant. Il pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de tendresse si seul le gryffondor en était témoin.

\- Même si ce que je veux te concerne ? Rigola Harry .

\- Surtout si ce que tu veux me concerne. Mais, leçon n°2, tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux de moi en privé mais la seule chose que tu as de moi en public c'est ma loyauté discrète. Pas de marque d'affection, pas de mots doux, pas de sentimentalisme dégoulinant. Tu es un lord puissant et respecté, il en sera de nouveau de même pour moi bientôt, et tu dois savoir garder ton rang. Impassibilité est le maître mot. Personne en dehors de toi et moi ne doit savoir ce que l'on pense. On ne doit pas pouvoir lire en toi. Sauf moi évidemment.

\- Même si tu es et restera un connard manipulateur et maniaque du contrôle, il existe quand même un Lucius privé et affectueux? S'amusa Lucius.

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement avant de claquer la fesse à sa portée.

\- Je suis en train de te câliner après une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air et tu me demandes s'il existe une autre facette plus privée et affectueuse que celle que je montre en public?

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Désolé. Mais affectueux et Lucius Malfoy dans la même phrase c'est surprenant. Mais je note que « câliner » fait partie de ton vocabulaire.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de lassitude, mais son rictus amusé démentit tout.

\- Si tu occupais cette merveilleuse et ô combien talentueuse bouche sur la ô combien magnifique et puissante érection que tu es en train de faire grossir en gigotant ? Ça t'évitera de dire des âneries. Nous avons un monde sorcier à révolutionner ensuite. Dit Lucius en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Harry secoua la tête mais décida de se venger en mettant le blond au supplice avec sa langue. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne se rebellerai pas un peu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà, petit délire que je viens décrire en deux heures. Je sais que j'ai une fic en pause et que je devrai travailler dessus, mais cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis deux jours. Et puis je prépare mon départ pour le Portugal (plus ou moins définitif) donc je n'ai pas le temps de me poser sérieusement sur une fic longue. Je vous promets qu'aucune de mes histoires en cours ne sera abandonnée mais si ça prend des mois.

Cet OS m'a fait pensé à une autre scène avec un autre pairing peut-être même deux. Donc il est possible que je mette à la suite d'autres OS sur le même thème du « demande à genoux », perverse que je suis !

Sauf changement d'avis les prochains pairing de ce thème seront les suivants :

\- Bellatrix/Voldemort

\- Hermione/Snape

\- Harry/Snape

\- Harry/Voldemort

\- Bellatrix/Hermione

\- Harry/Bellatrix

\- Greyback/Sirius

\- Snape/Sirius

\- Bellatrix/Lucius

\- Snape/Voldemort

si vous voulez d'autres pairing sur le thème « demande à genoux », vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire avec le couple souhaité, je le ferais avec plaisir sauf si c'est un couple qui ne m'inspire pas.


	2. Scène 2 : Hermione Severus

**Demandez-le à genoux - scène 2**

 **Pariring : Hermione/Severus**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dire qu'Hermione était furieuse était un euphémisme.

\- Quelle bande de sexiste, misogynes et rétrogrades. Pesta la jeune femme tout juste diplômé de ses ASPICS avec mention Excellent.

Elle avait travaillé dur pendant sept ans pour découvrir et s'intégrer dans un monde nouveau et bourré de préjugés.

Elle avait passé des heures et des heures enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour s'instruire et être la meilleure dans le seul but de montrer que son ascendance moldue ne faisait pas d'elle une demi sorcière.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu ses ASPICS avec les meilleures notes depuis Tom Riddle, on lui demandait l'impossible pour intégrer la faculté de potions la plus reconnue d'Europe : Une lettre de recommandation de nul autre que le grand, l'énigmatique, le très talentueux et pourtant bâtard sarcastique Severus Snape.

Oh elle avait bien tenté de soudoyer Draco de qui elle s'était rapproché depuis la fin de la guerre, pour qu'il convainque son parrain ou encore demandé à la directrice Mcgonagall de lui « ordonner » de faire cette lettre de recommandation, mais ce foutu Serpentard était trop malin pour s'être fait avoir.

Il restait trois jours de « cours » – même si les classes étaient plus relâchées maintenant que les ASPICS étaient passés – avant qu'elle quitte Poudlard pour poursuivre ses études. Enfin pour cela, il fallait qu'elle obtienne ce précieux sésame.

\- Tu te prends toujours la tête pour savoir comment obtenir ta lettre de recommandation de Snape ? S'amusa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry. Pesta la jeune femme en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Je ne vais jamais réussir à l'obtenir, il est tellement...obtus.

Harry ricana sans méchanceté devant la grimace de sa meilleure amie. Il était vrai que pratiquer le « snape » n'était pas donné à tout le monde, surtout quand vous essayiez d'obtenir quelque chose de lui et qu'il le savait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû passer par Dray et par Mcgonagall. Lâcha Harry en reposant sa fourchette. Il sait que tu attends quelque chose de lui et c'est lui qui a le pouvoir maintenant.

\- Ça ne m'aide vraiment pas Harry.

\- Écoutes Mione, Je ne suis pas comme qui dirait, proche de Snape, mais je commence à maîtriser le comportement snapien depuis le temps et je pense que tu devrais clairement et directement lui demander. Au pire, il dira non, au mieux il émettra une condition. Quoi qu'avec son esprit Serpentard et tordu je ne suis pas sûr que ça entre dans la catégorie « au mieux ». Ricana Harry en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

\- Néville, comment tu as fait pour qu'il accepte de te redonner une chance de faire ta potion d'ASPICS ? Demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme.

\- Je lui ai promis de lui dénicher un ingrédient rare utile en potion durant ma première année à l'institut de botanique. Répondit le gryffondor avec amusement.

\- Tu vois ! S'exclama Harry, il suffit que tu trouves quelque chose dont il a besoin ou envie. Ajouta Harry avec un ton plutôt suggestif que sa meilleure amie ne remarqua pas.

Hermione soupira et quitta la Grande Salle en prenant la direction des cachots d'un pas lent.

Quelque chose dont il aurait besoin ou envie. Pensa la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

Elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Snape sans aucune idée ou plan avec un minimum de chance de réussite.

Dans un dernier soupir dramatique, elle toqua à la porte.

\- Entrer ! Lui parvint la voix froide du directeur des Serpentard.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau d'un pas déterminé et referma la porte derrière elle.

Snape reposa sa plume et leva un regard indifférent sur la jeune femme.

\- Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton était froid, le visage fermé. C'était mal barré, pensa Hermione.

\- J'ai été accepté dans la faculté de potion de Norvège, Professeur, et le directeur Björn m'a demandé une lettre de recommandation signée de votre main. Lâcha d'une traite la gryffondor.

\- Donc techniquement vous n'avez pas encore été accepté, Miss Granger, puisque la dernière condition n'est pas remplie. Dit Snape avec moquerie.

\- En effet, Monsieur. Admit la jeune femme à contre cœur.

\- Et pourquoi vous ferais-je cette recommandation Granger ? Vous savez en effet, suivre une recette mais vos potions sont ni plus ni moins que la mise en pratique de ce que vous trouvez dans les livres poussiéreux dans lesquels vous perdez votre temps.

\- Insinuerez-vous que je perds mon temps à m'instruire, Monsieur ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione d'un ton un brin insolent.

\- Aucunement. S'amusa Snape. Mais régurgiter ce qu'on lit pour étaler sa science et mettre en pratique une théorie en la développant et en faisant preuve de...créativité, sont deux choses très, très opposées, Miss Granger.

Hermione tiqua en entendant sa remarque.

\- Vous...vous insinuez que je n'ai aucune créativité, aucune imagination ?

Le sang d'Hermione commençait à bouillir sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Je n'insinue pas, Granger. Dit moqueusement Severus. Je constate. Depuis sept ans, je constate.

La jeune femme soupira imperceptiblement. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

\- Que dois-je faire pour vous prouver que votre constatation, même si basée sur… sept ans « d'observation » et erronée, Monsieur ? Demanda courageusement la gryffondor en mimant les guillemets autour du mot observation.

Le maître des potions se retint de rire en la voyant réagir avec audace et arrogance. Il était vraiment trop facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle était foutrement sexy quand elle était folle de rage.

\- Qu'êtes-vous prête à faire, Miss Granger, pour obtenir ma recommandation ? Susurra Severus d'une voix qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il flirtait ? Est-ce que Snape...non !

\- Tout, Monsieur. Dit courageusement la gryffondor tout en sachant qu'elle lui donnait un pouvoir incroyable qu'il ne laisserait pas passé.

\- Alors, demandez-le à genoux, Miss Granger. Lâcha le sombre sorcier en plongeant son regard abyssal dans celui de la jeune femme.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Monsieur,… vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage sexuel ?

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur étira les fines lèvres du maître des potions.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je vous propose un marché, Granger. Vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de moi, je vous donne le moyen de l'obtenir.

\- En le demandant… à genoux ? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

Snape acquiesça, son sourire plus moqueur que jamais.

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de prendre une décision. Une moue perplexe tout à fait bandante se forma sur son visage, perturbant le sombre sorcier.

\- Quels seraient les termes du contrat ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de se reprendre. Merde ! Elle l'avait eu. Il était pourtant sûr que la prude petite gryffondor hurlerait au scandale. Il était déjà prêt à lui balancer un sort d'oubli pour qu'elle ne coure pas se plaindre à Mcgonagall.

\- Il reste… trois jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Granger. Dit Severus en vérifiant la date sur son mur. Vous avez donc trois jours pour me montrer que vous savez vous montrer créative et que vous avez une imagination disons...prolifique.

\- Soit. Accepta la jeune femme d'un air déterminé. Heure de rendez-vous fixe ou je fais ça à ma guise ?

\- Aucune contrainte de temps ou d'espace en dehors de celle de la durée de notre accord. Faites comme votre… inspiration le désire. S'amusa Snape.

\- Très bien. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. Dit-elle en quittant le bureau d'un pas déterminé.

Merde ! Dans quoi c'était elle encore fourrée. Tant pis, elle avait joué maintenant il fallait assumer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur le sombre maître des potions. N'empêche, quel pervers. S'amusa la jeune femme en remontant vers la tour pour réfléchir à ses futures actions.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Jour 1**

Severus traversa les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle de classe après avoir quitté le petit déjeuner. Il était curieusement d'excellente humeur pour une fois. Ce petit...marché avec Granger, l'excitait au plus haut point.

Ce matin, il avait cours avec les poufsouffle et les Serdaigle de troisième année. Pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, ils étaient tout plus au moins studieux. Pas comme les septièmes années (enfin huitième techniquement à cause de la guerre) Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Il les fit entrer rapidement dans la classe, nota la recette de la potion de ratatinage sur le tableau d'un geste nonchalant de la main (magie sans baguette s'il vous plaît!) et s'installa à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies en gardant un œil lointain aux potions de ses cornichons.

Son attention fut détournée de son travail quand la porte de la salle grinça en s'ouvrant révélant...le vide.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien et ne quitta pas sa place.

\- Monsieur Picketts, veuillez refermer cette porte, je vous prie. Ordonna-t-il à un Serdaigle dans le fond.

L'élève s'exécuta et retourna à sa potion, tandis que Severus reprenait sa correction.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit une pression sur sa cuisse.

Il baissa les yeux et se frotta la jambe avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

Le sombre maître des potions sursauta quand il sentit une main, indéniablement féminine, glisser le long de sa cuisse pour s'atteler à ouvrir son pantalon.

Severus serra les dents. Granger. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Garce ! Ce n'était pas le moment idéal, quoi que l'idée de se faire offrir une délicieuse pipe par la princesse des Gryffondor en plein cours était loin de le ramollir, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse.

Décidant de profiter pleinement, Severus s'assit plus confortablement, le dos contre son fauteuil et laissa la jeune femme opérer à sa guise.

Voyant qu'il se laissait faire, Hermione sourit et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son maître des potions avant d'en sortir un membre déjà très excité.

La gryffondor se rapprocha et replaça correctement la cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait prêté. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait besoin. Quoi que des fois elle se posait des questions, Harry savait se montrer très perspicace quand on parlait de sexe.

D'un geste déterminé, elle glissa sa langue du gland jusqu'à la base du sexe de son professeur.

L'effet fut immédiat. Même si ce dernier avait visiblement assez de contrôle sur lui pour ne pas grogner ou gémir, la main qui agrippa ses cheveux avec douceur mais fermeté, lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'y prenait bien.

Elle n'était plus vierge depuis la débâcle avec Ron lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, mais ce genre de gâterie était nouveau pour elle. Et puis vu comment l'expérience avec Ron avait été...catastrophique, elle espérait un peu parvenir à se glisser dans le lit de Snape avant la fin de la semaine. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes mûrs et sombres.

Se concentrant sur sa tâche, Hermione opéra avec ferveur et passion afin de procurer le maximum de plaisir à son professeur. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle le laisserait gagner sans obtenir son précieux sésame.

Severus peina à retenir un gémissement quand il sentit son gland être sucé goulûment puis son membre être enserré dans la bouche chaude et humide de la jeune femme.

Si Minerva savait ce que sa précieuse et parfaite lionne lui faisait en ce moment, elle en ferait un infarctus, S'amusa Severus en serrant les dents pour ne pas lâcher de bruit suspect.

\- Monsieur ? Appela un Serdaigle au second rang. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir voir s'il vous plaît, il se passe un truc étrange avec ma potion.

Merde ! Pensa Severus ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Décrivez-moi votre potion, Monsieur Filmont. Ordonna Severus en tenant la tête de la jeune femme à deux mains pour qu'elle stoppe tout mouvement. Celle-ci stoppa mais ne relâcha pas le membre.

\- Elle fait de grosses bulles rouges, Monsieur.

\- Tournez dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et cinq fois dans le contre sens en douceur.

Le Serdaigle remercia Snape et se remit au travail .

Severus écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir un rictus amusé quand il sentit la jeune femme enrouler sa langue dix fois dans le sens horaire et cinq dans le sens anti horaire, comme il venait de l'ordonner à son élève.

\- Petite perverse studieuse. Ricana Severus avec amusement en chuchotant pour que seule la jeune femme l'entende. Il soupira peu discrètement quand elle pouffa autour de son membre lui envoyant des frissons jusque dans les reins.

Severus sentit toute suite la différence. Un compliment aussi pervers soit-il et la jeune femme redoubla d'effort. Il était sûr qu'il ne parviendrait pas complètement à garder le contrôle de son corps ou de ses réactions visibles quand il sentit la vague brûlante de plaisir gronder en lui petit à petit.

Il sut qu'il avait raison quand il explosa dans la bouche talentueuse de son élève avec un grondement animal. Par Salazar c'était la meilleure pipe de toute sa foutue vie !

Severus grogna de mécontentement quand il se rendit compte qu'une vingtaine de têtes blondes le regardait avec un air surpris. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été aussi silencieux qu'il l'avait espéré.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Ordonna-t-il, profitant que l'heure était presque finie.

Severus pesta contre les gryffondor trop douées quand il entendit le rire cristallin de sa délicieuse élève invisible s'élever dans la classe.

Elle était partie, il le savait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Jour 2**

Severus sortait de sa douche après le dîner. La journée avait été éprouvante et aucune « visite » de Granger depuis la veille. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait abandonnée et cette idée ne le réjouissait pas.

La gâterie de la veille avait été fabuleuse, mais il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Le maître des potions soupira et s'installa en robe de chambre dans le confortable fauteuil de son salon, un verre de vin français à la main et une revue de potion dans l'autre. C'était son moment de détente habituel. Faute de mieux…

Il laissa sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire satisfait et un brin impatient, quand il vit la princesse des Gryffondor apparaître dans son salon, accrochée à la main d'un elfe apeuré de s'être introduit dans l'antre du maître des cachots.

\- Merci Lips. Tu peux y aller. Sourit la jeune femme en libérant l'elfe de Poudlard.

\- Vous savez ce que ça va vous faire perdre comme point, d'avoir pénétré dans les appartements privés d'un professeur, Miss Granger ? Joua Severus.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et avança d'une démarche aguicheuse.

\- Je ferai en sorte de les regagner, Professeur.

Severus renifla d'amusement puis, il observa la jeune femme.

Elle portait un chemisier blanc beaucoup trop moulant et trop petit au vu des derniers boutons ouverts sur une magnifique pièce de dentelle rouge et or. Sa jupe plissée aux couleurs de sa maison semblait outrageusement trop courte et elle ne portait pas de bas ni de chaussette et ses cheveux étaient libres, fougueux, comme il les aimait.

\- Par Salazar, Granger, vous avez enfilé votre uniforme de première année ou vous avez pris les vêtements vulgaires de Miss Brown ou de Miss Patil ? S'amusa Severus, un brin excité tout de même.

Hermione pouffa et s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur qui gronda.

\- Connaissant votre goût pour les choses raffinées et votre… dégoût pour ma maison, je me suis dit qu'en venant ainsi vêtue, vous mettriez moins de temps à me retirer tous mes vêtements, Professeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil amusé et releva le défi avec plaisir.

Il reposa sa revue sur la table à côté de son fauteuil et tendit son verre de vin à la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de le goûter, pendant qu'il retirait l'affreuse cravate rouge et or qui se trouvait entre les deux magnifiques seins de la jeune femme.

\- Château Pétrus. Lâcha la jeune femme, connaisseuse et amatrice. Vous avez d'excellents goûts, professeur.

Severus releva les yeux vers la jeune femme avec un sourire doux.

\- En effet, Miss Granger. Et je vois que vos connaissances sont plus...pratiques que je ne le pensais.

Hermione sourit d'un air victorieux et reprit une gorgée de ce succulent vin pendant que Severus s'attaquait à son chemisier, la laissant en soutient gorge et jupe. S'il savait.

Severus contempla le spectacle quelques secondes avant de libérer ses seins de leur carcan tout en lui laissant sa mini jupe plissée. Merlin, elle était tout à fait bandante comme ça.

Il glissa une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, vous avez traversé le château dans cette tenue et… sans culotte ? Avec une jupe aussi courte. Demanda Severus d'une voix incrédule.

\- J'avais la cape de Harry. Admit Hermione en se collant contre le torse de son professeur. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée qu'elle n'avala pas et posa ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux afin de le faire boire à même sa bouche.

Severus sentit son membre se tendre d'un coup face à la sensualité du geste.

Trop impatient pour se lancer dans des préliminaires, il posa ses deux mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme, sur ses fesses douces, et la rapprocha un maximum de lui.

Partageant ce besoin urgent, Hermione ouvrit en grand la robe de chambre de son aîné et s'empala d'un geste emprunt d'urgence et de désir, sur le membre dressé tout en caressant le torse finement musclé et imberbe face à elle.

Severus cru qu'il allait mourir de plaisir en sentant son sexe être enserré aussi brusquement par la chaude moiteur de la jeune femme.

\- Vous me semblez bien impatience, Miss Granger.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous lancez, Monsieur. Sourit machiavéliquement Hermione sous le regard soupçonneux de son maître des potions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? S'inquiéta légèrement Severus bouger de la jeune femme.

\- Vous vouliez que je vous montre que je sais être créative avec mes potions ? Vous allez donc servir de cobaye pour la potion de froid intense que j'ai modifié. Sourit malicieusement la gryffondor.

\- Qu'avez-vous modifié et comment me l'avez-vous fait prendre ? S'impatienta Severus qui sentait le coup foireux.

\- Dans la gorgée de vin que j'ai fait passer de ma bouche à la vôtre, et pour les effets, nous allons le savoir rapidement.

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand la potion commença à agir. Il avait l'impression que son membre était aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Entouré de la chaleur de la jeune femme, c'était...hallucinant. Il avait l'impression de devoir plonger en elle encore et encore pour réchauffer son sexe gelé. La sensation était indescriptible.

Insatisfait des quelques allers et retours qu'il avait déjà fait dans l'antre chaude et étroite de la jeune femme, il se leva et la plaqua violemment contre le manteau de la cheminée. Celle-ci leva les bras et s'accrocha au rebord au dessus- d'elle pour pouvoir se cambrer et libérer un peu les bras du sorcier.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et agrippa ses hanches tout en plongeant encore et encore dans le ventre de la jeune femme, complètement subjugué par les sensations de chaud et de froid et par l'étroitesse de son amante.

\- Oh Merlin, c'est bon. Lâcha Severus entre ses dents serrées tout en continuant à pilonner sauvagement la jeune femme.

Hermione était à mille lieux de là. Elle sentait les mains chaudes du sombre sorcier lui enserrer les hanches et son sexe dur fourrager en elle avec passion. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris et eut l'impression de tomber dans les pommes quand un puissant orgasme vrilla son ventre et ses reins.

Severus sentit immédiatement que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus se retenir au manteau de la cheminée et que son orgasme l'avait épuisé.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps gracile et la retourna, à genoux sur le tapis du salon, le haut du corps reposant sur l'assise du fauteuil.

D'un geste assuré, il se plaça derrière elle, agrippa ses hanches et plongea en elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Hermione, qui ressentait encore les pulsations de son orgasme, hurla de plaisir en sentant le membre dure de son professeur pousser en elle.

Elle savait qu'elle allait jouir encore, elle n'attendait que ça, que la vague de plaisir déferle en elle. Par Merlin, comment un sorcier aussi froid pouvait se montrer aussi chaud et passionné.

Severus sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il se déchaîna d'avant en arrière avant d'attraper les cheveux fougueux de la jeune femme et de la tirer en arrière pour plaquer son dos contre son torse humide. Une fois la sorcière contre lui, il la maintint en enfermant ses petits seins rebondis dans ses longues mains et mordit le cou de la jeune femme quand son orgasme explosa après une dernière poussée.

Hermione explosa à son tour en sentant le sperme chaud de l'homme la remplir et ses lèvres chaudes apaiser la morsure.

D'un geste doux, Severus la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre où il la coucha après lui avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage. Il aurait pu prendre le temps de la baigner, après tout la jeune femme était déjà quasiment endormie, mais il voulait qu'elle porte son odeur, comme pour la marquer.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Jour 3**

Severus était fébrile, il avait quitté discrètement, à l'aube, ses appartements pour ne pas réveiller sa jeune amante.

Il cueillait des plantes pour ses potions dans la forêt interdite, profitant du calme du petit matin et de l'absence d'élèves.

Mais rien ne parvenait à le détendre complètement. Il n'était pas énervé ou en colère non il était excité, impatient. Sa nuit avec Granger avait été… explosive, jouissive, grandiose. Il en voulait encore. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un adolescent en rûte guidé par ses hormones.

Décidant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire plus ce matin, il reprit le chemin du château et se rendit aux cuisines. Il n'était que huit heures du matin et comme tous les dimanches à cette heure, le château était désert.

Une fois installé à la table devant un thé noir bien fort et quelques mets fraîchement préparés par les elfes, Severus profita du calme. Les elfes étaient partis faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans le château et personne ne venait jamais dans les cuisines.

Il sursauta quand un elfe apparut devant lui dans un pop discret.

\- Le jeune et jolie Miss Granger a donné un pli à Winky pour le maître Snape.

Severus fronça les sourcils et prit le papier avant de congédier l'elfe.

Retrouvez-moi dans la salle sur demande dans dix minutes.

HG

Severus s'empressa de brûler le papier et quitta les cuisines d'un pas faussement calme.

Qu'est-ce que sa petite lionne perverse avait prévu pour lui ce matin ?

Il passa trois fois devant le mur nu en pensant à la princesse des gryffondor et renâcla quand une porte s'ouvrit mais qu'un bandeau lui cacha les yeux.

Il sentit deux mains douces lui prendre les mains et l'odeur de jasmin et de rose de Damas propre à la jeune lionne, lui titiller le nez.

Severus sentit qu'on le poussait à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à haut dossier et qu'on lui posait les mains sur ce qui semblait être un bureau.

Quand le bandeau disparut, il ricana. La perverse !

Elle avait recréé le bureau directorial de Poudlard et l'avait visiblement mis dans la position qu'il avait l'année précédente : Directeur de Poudlard.

Il observa rapidement les alentours et ne vit pas la jeune femme. Une mise en scène, Granger ? Pensa avec désir et impatience le sombre sorcier.

Un 'toc' discret le fit sursauter.

\- Entrer ! Dit-il en jouant le jeu de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, Mr Le Directeur. Susurra la jeune femme.

Severus se lécha les babines en voyant la jeune femme portant un uniforme de Serpentard.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Joua Severus. Vous vouliez me voir ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Severus s'adossa à son siège, croisa les jambes et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Continua Hermione. J'ai besoin de votre avis d'expert et de votre vision affûtée des choses en tant qu'ancien Serpentard.

Severus haussa un sourcil amusé et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et contourna le bureau directorial. Elle repoussa Severus en fond de son siège avec langueur et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau face au maître des potions.

Elle commença à défaire lentement son chemisier, découvrant, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus, un magnifique morceau de dentelle vert et argent qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Elle laissa la cravate aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard pendre entre ses seins et posa ses pieds nus sur les cuisses du maître des potions.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Déglutit difficilement Severus.

\- Voyez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur. J'ai fait l'erreur de perdre ma virginité avec un Troll incapable. Oh bien sûr je me suis agréablement rattrapé avec mon directeur de maison hier soir, mais j'ai un petit problème.

\- Lequel, Miss Granger ? Gronda Severus de plus en plus excité.

\- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer depuis.

\- Quel genre de rêve, Miss ? Dit Severus en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers l'avant pour se retrouver entre les cuisses ouvertes de la jeune femmes. La culotte de dentelle vert et argent qu'il apercevait le rendait fou.

\- J'ai rêvé que vous, Monsieur le directeur, vous me faisiez jouir avec votre langue ici-même dans votre bureau.

Severus déglutit peu discrètement et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme lentement, avec une envie dévorante.

\- Je vois.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Le coupa Hermione. Si ce n'était que ça, j'aurai pu me calmer toute seule. Mais il y a plus. Après m'avoir fait jouir avec votre bouche et votre long nez, vous avez glissé votre sexe dans mon ventre en me plaquant sur votre bureau et…

\- Et ? Saliva presque le maître des potions.

\- Vous m'avez donné la fessée. Chuchota Hermione faussement gênée.

Severus ne put en entendre davantage. Il gronda et arracha le slip en dentelle avant de plonger son visage entre les jambes de la gryffondor.

Hermione gémit langoureusement presque en continu comme un grondement quand elle sentit la langue de son professeur la laper comme si elle était une glace savoureuse tout en titillant son centre du plaisir avec son nez.

Elle ne tint pas longtemps, tant l'homme la dévorait. Le premier orgasme explosa violemment en elle, la faisant hurler le prénom du sombre sorcier.

\- C'est Monsieur le Directeur, Granger. Joua Severus avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire partager sa saveur sucrée. Je vais devoir vous punir pour ce manque de respect flagrant.

Hermione s'empressa de se mettre sur ventre mais Severus décida de changer légèrement le programme.

\- Pas comme ça, Miss Granger. Dit-il en se rasseyant. Vous allez vous pencher sur mes genoux. Retirez votre soutient gorge mais gardez votre jupe.

Hermione se retint de rigoler à la demande. Visiblement la voir nu, ne portant que sa jupe d'uniforme, l'excitait, ça faisait deux fois.

Elle se dévêtit tout en laissant sa jupe en place et se pencha sur les genoux du maître des potions.

Severus releva la jupe et claqua sa grande main sur la chair tendre.

Hermione gémit, partagée entre douleur et plaisir.

\- Vous avez été une mauvaise fille, Miss Granger. Susurra Severus en claquant une seconde puis une troisième fois les fesses de la jeune femme qui commençait à se tortiller de plaisir sur ses genoux.

Après quelques fessées de plus, il commença à sentir la jambe gauche de son pantalon s'humidifier. Oh la coquine ! Qui l'eut cru.

\- Vous aimez, Granger, que je vous punisse ? Continua Severus en caressant les fesses rougis avant de les claqua une fois de plus arrachant un gémissement animal à la lionne.

Hermione sentait son sexe se détremper sur la jambe de Severus. Sans parler de l'érection phénoménal du brun qui pressait son ventre.

\- Oui. Avoua Hermione avec sincérité.

Severus était aux anges. Délicatement il glissa un doigt dans la bouche de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le lubrifie puis le glisser dans son anus.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione fut surprise mais la seconde main qui claque sur sa fesse et ce doigt inquisiteur, l'excitait comme une folle.

\- Est-ce que Weasley est passé par là, Granger ? Demanda crûment Severus.

Hermione rougit de honte. Heureuse d'avoir la tête en bas et donc cachée et répondit non d'une petite voix.

Severus souleva la lionne et la remit sur ses pieds, le haut du corps contre le bureau, la jupe toujours relevée et son doigt toujours en elle.

Il en glissa un second puis un troisième en utilisant son humidité pour les lubrifier. Elle était plus que trempée.

\- Il n'a pas essayé ou vous lui avez refusé ?

\- J'ai refusé. Avoua Hermione.

Elle déglutit bruyamment quand elle entendit le bruit d(une braguette et un tissu qui tombe sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla Severus à son oreille.

\- Parce qu'il était un piètre amant pour une première fois et j'avais peur qu'il me fasse du mal.

\- Suis-je un piètre amant, Miss Granger ?

\- Non, loin de là, Monsieur. Gémit Hermione en sentant ses doigts la fouiller dans ses deux orifices en même temps.

\- Puis-je prendre ce que tu as refusé à ce troll de Weasley, Hermione ? Susurra Severus à l'oreille de la jeune femme en se plaquant contre son dos sans retirer ses doigts.

\- Oh Merlin, oui, s'il te plaît. Hurla la jeune femme arrachant un ricanement amusé et un brin suffisant au sombre sorcier.

\- Dis-le, demande-le ! Ordonna Severus en claquant une nouvelle fois les globes de chair sous ses mains.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes comme personne ne m'a jamais pris. Je veux...je veux que tu me fasses hurler et que tu prennes tout ce que tu veux de moi. Hurla Hermione à deux « doigts » de l'orgasme.

Severus sourit de plus belle et retira ses doigts avant qu'elle ne puisse jouir.

Il le lui laissa pas le temps d'être frustrée et glissa son membre lentement, avec douceur dans cette entrée inviolée. Merlin, que c'était étroit !

La jeune femme grimaça mais accepta l'intrusion. La sensation était un peu douloureuse malgré la préparation et l'excitation, et plutôt étrange mais pas désagréable.

Une fois complètement enfouit à l'intérieur du postérieur rebondi de la lionne. Severus la plaque contre son torse et recula pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil directorial.

La jeune femme laissa sa tête partir en arrière et se poser sur l'épaule du brun, son dos plaqué contre le torse du sorcier.

Severus glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la gryffondor afin de la stimuler davantage, faisant rouler son clitoris gonflé pendant qu'il ravageait son petit derrière.

Rapidement, Hermione jouit, entraînant le sorcier avec elle.

Severus soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il était encore dur malgré son orgasme.

\- Tu vas causer ma mort, Hermione. Pesta-t-il en quittant le derrière de la jeune femme pour se glisser dans son sexe encore tremblant de son récent orgasme.

\- Encore ? Gémit Hermione qui était épuisée.

\- Une dernière fois. Gémit Severus en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la jeune femme l'entourer. C'est de ta faute aussi si tu n'étais pas aussi...appétissante et… Oh Salazar, c'est trop bon.

Hermione éclata d'un rire un brin fatigué. Malgré tout, elle commença à ressentir le plaisir monter en elle et le rythme lent et langoureux qu'adoptait le sorcier ne lui suffisait plus.

\- Severus...gémit-elle.

\- Prends ce que tu veux, Hermione. Dit le sorcier en, comprenant qu'elle en voulait plus.

Décollant son dos du torse trempé de sueur du brun, Hermione se pencha en avant tout en restant assis sur les genoux de Severus et s'appuya sur les genoux du sorcier. Elle commença à s'empaler elle-même puis accéléra encore le rythme.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant la position de la lionne. Merlin, elle est était…

Sentant que la jeune femme, tout comme lui était proche de l'orgasme, Severus cala son dos contre son fauteuil et agrippa les hanches de son amante pour la pilonner plus fort et l'aider dans le mouvement.

Quand l'orgasme déferla en eux, puissant, ravageur, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le tapis moelleux dans un grand crac sonore avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu as cassé le fauteuil. Râla faussement Severus en ricanant.

\- C'est de ta faute. Rigola Hermione sur le point de s'endormir. 'suis fatiguée.

\- Dors,Répondit Severus en la soulevant jusqu'au lit qu'il venait de réclamer à la salle sur demande.

\- 'nuit, Sev. Grommela Hermione en se calant contre son torse chaud.

\- Il est midi, mais bonne nuit. Rigola le sombre sorcier. Hermione ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais que ça fait dix ans que le Directeur Björn, veut me débaucher de Poudlard ? Tenta Severus, pas sûr de lui. Il ne savait pour où tout ça allait les mener, mais il en avait marre de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre et il ne voulait pas laisser partir la jeune femme comme ça.

\- Il n'y a pas d'appartement de fonction à la faculté de potion de Norvège. Grommela Hermione tout près du sommeil mais encore lucide.

\- Et ?

\- Et je suis bordélique.

\- Je devrais être assez maniaque pour deux. Tenta Severus, espérant avoir bien prit le message.

\- Fais ma lettre de recommandation et ta lettre de démission. Je devrai pouvoir te faire une place dans le petit studio que j'ai loué près de l'université.

Severus sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa jeune amante.

Ce pari était risqué, mais il en avait marre de sa routine.


	3. Scène 3 : Rémus Sirius

**Demandez à genoux**

 **Pairing : SB/RL**

 _** Demande de Anhbean **_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— Tu dois arrêter ça, Sirius, mais quel âge tu as, par Merlin ! Claqua la voix lasse de Remus Lupin.

— Le même âge que ce visqueux serpent ! Pesta Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas d'arrêter à lui ?

Remus soupira devant tant de puérilité et s'installa en face de son meilleur ami.

— Severus fait au moins l'effort de t'éviter et toi tu le cherches à chaque fois qu'il passe le pas de la porte. Pour une fois qu'il t'ignore et ne te cherche pas des poux, tu pourrais en faire de même.

— Je n'ai pas confiance ! Il cache un truc pas net, dit l'animagus. Je suis sûr qu'il profite des leçons d'occlumencie pour torturer Harry ou lui faire des choses pas nettes.

Remus grimaça en entendant ça. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue.

— Remus ? Mon petit loup, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Demanda suspicieusement l'héritier des Blacks.

Remus sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il savait que si quoi que ce soit filtrait, Sirius allait faire une syncope ou pire, il allait foncer droit à Poudlard et faire un carnage. Il fallait qu'il résiste ou mieux, qu'il change de sujet subtilement.

Le loup était conscient qu'il ne résisterait pas à un interrogatoire façon Sirius Black.

— Tu te fais des films, Sirius. Severus ne fait que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de reprendre les leçons d'occlumencie avec Harry, alors Severus le fait.

— Non, sourit machiavéliquement le brun. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que tu tentes de me cacher, Moony.

Le loup commençait à se tortiller sur sa chaise, fort peu discrètement. Il fallait qu'il emmène Sirius sur un autre terrain ou il était mal.

— En parlant de ça, reprit le loup, Dumbledore a soumit l'idée d'offrir un entraînement plus poussé à ton filleul. Comme tu ne peux pas quitter le Square Grimmaurd pour le moment et que je sais que tu t'ennuies à mourir, j'ai proposé que tu l'entraînes au combat moldu pendant les vacances.

Sirius offrit un grand sourire à son ami et acquiesça. Mais son but premier n'était pas oublié pour autant.

— Avec plaisirs, Moony. Mais ton habile changement de sujet ne me détournera pas de Servillus.

— Par Merlin, c'est une obsession ! Pesta Remus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Il se passe quelque chose, et JE VEUX SAVOIR ! S'impatienta Sirius en haussant le ton.

Remus déglutit et tenta le tout pour le tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il offrait son corps à son impétueux meilleur ami pour le mener là où il voulait. En l'occurrence, loin du sujet Harry/Severus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une corvée.

Le loup ancra son regard de miel dans le bleu des yeux de son meilleur ami et lui offrit un sourire joueur.

— Tu veux savoir ?

— OUI ! Cria Sirius en pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir déjouer les plans de ce graisseux Snivellus.

— Alors demande-le à genoux, joua Remus sous les yeux écarquillés de son meilleur ami.

— Moony ! S'exclama Sirius d'une voix mi-indignée, mi-excitée.

Remus ricana devant la tête de son meilleur ami et croisa les bras sur son torse en se calant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

— Si j'ai appris quelque chose à vivre avec James et toi, c'est que tout se monnaye !

Sirius ricana en se disant que Remus s'était fait avoir plus d'une fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant de comprendre.

— C'est de bonne guerre, accepta Sirius en s'approchant de son ami d'une démarche féline et séductrice. Mais ne crois pas que tu m'auras à ce jeu-là, Moony. Je finirai par te faire cracher le morceau.

Sirius s'agenouilla entre les jambes semi-écartées du loup et déboutonna son jean.

Après l'avoir libéré de ce dernier et du boxer qui se trouvait en dessous, Sirius souffla sur le membre déjà à moitié érigé.

\- Tu es déjà excité, espèce de pervers ! S'amusa Sirius sous le regard joueur de son ami.

\- Arrête de parler et agis !

Sirius s'esclaffa avant de se baisser avec lenteur vers le sexe du loup et de l'engloutir sans préavis.

Il sourit autour du membre en entendant le grognement animal de son meilleur ami. Trop facile, pensa le brun avec amusement.

Sans s'arrêter une seconde et en alternant rythme lent et rythme plus rapide, Sirius s'attela avec passion, à emmener son ami loin, très loin dans le plaisir.

Il sentit qu'il était sur la bonne voie, quand Remus commença à s'agiter malgré lui, balançant les hanches d'avant en arrière pour s'enfouir plus profondément dans l'antre chaud et humide de l'animagus.

— Merde ! Sirius je vais…Ahana le loup en balançant plus vite ses hanches et en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Plutôt que de se reculer, Sirius accéléra le rythme en ricanant, envoyant une vague de vibrations autour du membre turgescent.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que le loup explose dans la bouche de l'animagus, en grognant de plaisir.

Sirius se retira et lécha consciencieusement le membre maintenant ramolli pour le nettoyer.

Remus, a moitié dans les vapes, tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais la langue qui le nettoyait commençait à réveiller à nouveau son désir.

— Sirius, Stop, grommela le loup en sentant son membre durcir à nouveau.

— Alors dis-moi ! Tenta Sirius après avoir stoppé sa caresse pour en commencer une autre plus au sud.

Le loup gémit en trémolos quand il sentit un doigt magiquement lubrifié titiller son entrée.

— Oh Merlin ne t'arrête pas, gémit-il.

L'animagus ricana en entendant l'inverse de ce que venait de demander le loup.

— Si tu veux que je continue, je veux savoir, dit suavement Sirius.

À mille lieux de toute pensée cohérente, Remus capitula sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tant la caresse sur son anneau de chair et son précédent orgasme l'avait envoyé dans les nuages.

— Ton filleul c-c-couche a-avec Sev-Severus, avoua difficilement Remus, le souffle court.

— QUOI ! Hurla Sirius en stoppant toutes ses caresses et en se redressant fou de rage. Je vais en faire de la chair à pâté d-de ce...ce ...visqueux et vicieux vieux serpent. Mon petit Prongsy… il a osé souiller mon petit faon.

Les cris et les plaintes du brun eurent le mérite de faire redescendre totalement le loup. Il hésitait entre paniquer et rire du comportement de son meilleur ami.

— Sirius, Harry est un grand garçon et… Tenta Remus en comprenant sa boulette.

Fou de rage, Sirius s'empara de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cheminette.

Remus eut tout juste le temps d'entendre « Poudlard » quand il arriva enfin dans le salon.

— Merde ! Pesta le loup en se rhabillant. Il sauta dans la cheminée et cria le nom de la prestigieuse école de magie à son tour. Il fallait qu'il trouve Severus avant Sirius.


	4. Scène 4 : Fenrir Harry

**Demandez-le à genoux**

 **Pairing : FG/HP**

 **** Demande de Walala35 et Mama-Millie ****

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Courir. Il fallait qu'il continue à courir, ne pas ralentir, ne pas flancher. Ne surtout pas se retourner où il perdrait sa précieuse avance.

Il savait qu'il se leurrait quelle avance ? Il avait un putain de loup garou sur les talons, un soir de pleine lune. Il n'avait aucune réelle avance. Le loup le chassait comme une vulgaire proie.

Harry trébucha sur un morceau de bois et décida de changer de direction. Il savait que la cabane de Hagrid était encore loin et qu'il s'était enfoncé beaucoup trop loin dans la forêt interdite. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de revenir. Ou du moins le loup ne le laisserait pas atteindre l'orée de la forêt. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Après tout c'est lui qui voulait fuir Poudlard à la base.

Harry reprit sa course de plus belle en entendant un jappement animal tout près, beaucoup trop près.

Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait dans des situations mortelles. Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien demandé à personne mais tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il tue un foutu mage noir drogué à la magie noire et possédant un panel de sorts dont il ne mesurait même pas l'étendue tellement elle était grande.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand Sirius avait été tué. Il avait bien vu que ce n'était pas le sort de Bellatrix qui avait poussé son parrain à travers le voile mais bien celui de Fol-Œil. Sirius devenait trop gênant pour l'Ordre, il posait trop de question et essayait d'éloigner Harry de Dumbledore.

L'arme létale de la Lumière. Voilà ce qu'il était, un putain de missile à tête chercheuse verrouillée sur Lord Voldemort.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas mourir. Harry voulait vivre. Peu lui importait le sort du monde magique. De toute façon apprendre qu'il était un sorcier n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour lui. D'un foyer où il était maltraité et considéré comme un elfe de maison, il était passé à un monde plein de magie, certes, mais un monde où on le gardait dans l'ignorance, où il n'était pas en sécurité et où on attendait qu'une chose de lui : Qu'il tue un homme cent fois plus puissant que lui et pourquoi pas qu'il meurt à son tour, histoire de pouvoir un peu mieux lui spolier son héritage et sa fortune.

Las, Harry s'arrêta en pleine course et se tourna face à son poursuivant.

Le loup se stoppa dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé et hurla à la lune.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson. La bête était magnifique. Pas comme Remus. Non, il avait devant lui un énorme loup noir aux muscles puissants et aux dents acérées. Pas un hybride ressemblant à peine à loup, mais bien un loup énorme et dégageant une aura de puissance et de danger.

Harry posa un genou à terre et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que l'énorme loup le dévore et le mette en charpie. Il tentait ici le tout pour le tout.

L'énorme loup s'approcha du jeune homme et renifla son cou avant de gronder, arrachant un frisson de peur au gryffondor.

Le loup se coucha au sol et se transforma en quelques secondes, laissant la place à… Fenrir Greyback.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser à nouveaux. Comment Greyback pouvait se transformer à sa guise pendant la pleine lune ?

— Je ne veux plus, dit Harry d'une petite voix pour ne pas donner l'impression au loup qu'il le provoquait.

— Tu ne veux plus quoi, Potter ? Gronda la voix rauque de l'homme.

— Je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je ne veux pas mourir pour des sorciers ingrats qui, un jour me glorifient et le lendemain me crachent dessus.

Un silence pesant s'étira pendant un temps interminable pour le plus jeune.

— Tu veux rejoindre le Lord ? Tenta Fenrir pour être sûr de comprendre le jeune éphèbe à ses pieds. Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Harry releva la tête pour la première fois et pu observer l'homme face à lui. Fenrir Greyback n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé. Il était grand, musclé, puissamment musclé, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux presque noirs semblaient le sonder. C'était un homme puissant et viril. Une grande cicatrice partait du coin de son œil gauche pour traverser sa joue et s'arrêter au coin de la bouche. Loin de le rendre horrible, cela lui donnait du cachet. Il dégageait une odeur de sang et de sueur qui titillait Harry.

N'ignorant pas la tempête que causaient ses phéromones chez le jeune homme, Fenrir laissa un sourire amusé étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

— J'attends une réponse, mon petit loup, susurra Fenrir de plus en plus excité. La pleine lune lui ravageait les sens et le jeune homme devant lui finissait de le mettre au supplice.

— J-J-je ne veux plus me battre, gémit Harry, conscient de bégayer. L'odeur du loup le mettait au supplice.

— Ma protection a un prix, mon petit loup, gémit presque Fenrir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre mais en vain, le loup lui retournait les sens. Il ne savait pas si ça venait de la pleine lune ou d'autre chose, mais il n'avait pas très envie de lutter contre.

— Demande-le à genoux ! Lâcha Fenrir avec un regard rempli d'envie.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Merde ! Ce foutu loup ne perdait pas le nord.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas me livrer à Voldemort ou me tuer après que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat ? Demanda Harry d'un air déterminé.

Fenrir ricana, amusé par le petit lion impétueux devant lui.

— Rien en dehors de ma parole d'honneur, avoua-t-il. Mais tu n'as que ça. Je peux te tuer, où juste laisser l'Ordre du Phénix te remettre la main dessus. J'ai l'impression que la dernière proposition est celle qui te pose le plus de problème et je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Harry frissonna d'appréhension en entendant au loin les cris des membres de l'Ordre et les échanges de sorts. Il avait bien entendu l'alarme se déclencher quand il avait essayé de fuir Poudlard. Les membres du staff de l'école était, apparemment en train de se battre avec des mangemorts. Comment ces derniers avaient pu arriver aussi vite, ça c'était un mystère. À moins que Snape ne soit pas aussi fidèle au vieux fou que tout le monde le pensait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. L'idée de se soumettre ainsi au loup n'était, étrangement, pas pour lui déplaire. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être récupéré par l'Ordre alors même qu'il cherchait à les fuir et à quitter Poudlard quelques minutes plutôt.

Semblant avoir prit une décision, le jeune homme s'approcha du loup et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Fenrir. Il glissa ses mains le long du torse nu du loup et déboutonna le jean de ce dernier, se demandant comment il faisait pour garder son jean quand il passait d'un état à l'autre. Il pouffa en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, mon petit loup ? Demanda Fenrir en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour le plaquer contre lui et glisser son nez dans le cou gracile et à l'odeur aphrodisiaque, qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Comment tu peux encore avoir ton jean alors que tu étais en loup ? Et comment peux-tu passer d'un état à l'autre alors que c'est la pleine lune ? Demanda Harry en laissant tomber le jean du loup à ses pieds.

— Je ne suis pas un vulgaire hybride comme ton lupin qui n'accepte pas son loup, pesta Fenrir avant de grogner en sentant sa virilité tendue être prise en main.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur enivrante du plus jeune et lui mordit le cou avec impatience mais une certaine douceur qui surprit Harry.

Ce dernier déposa un chemin de baiser humide le long du torse musclé à l'odeur musquée jusqu'à arriver au nombril du loup.

Fenrir grogna de plus belle en sentant la langue du plus jeune mimer l'acte dans son nombril. Merlin, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se retenir de prendre le morveux à même le sol, s'il continuait ainsi. La patiente n'était pas une de ses qualités les soirs de pleine lune.

Fenrir ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand il sentit son gland être suscoté avec talent par une bouche indécente et chaude.

Il glissa ses doigts sales dans les cheveux en bataille du gryffondor pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

Harry gémit en sentant la pression et, comprenant le message, engloutit la verge du loup plus profondément dans sa gorge avant d'augmenter le rythme.

Le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux sans stopper sa tâche et sourit en voyant le loup, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et des tics nerveux faisant trembler les muscles de son torse puissant.

Encouragé par cette vision, Harry se recula un brin et ne garda que le gland du loup dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration, vite remplacé par un gémissement long quand il resserra ses lèvres avant d'aspirer et de glisser sa langue dans la petite fente.

— Merde ! Grogna Fenrir en sentant une vague de chaleur monter en lui et exploser dans ses reins. Il se retint de pilonner purement et simplement la bouche du plus jeune et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Le petit morveux était trop doué pour son bien, pensa Fenrir.

Harry ricana en entendant le loup jurer, envoyant une nuée de frissons le long du corps de Fenrir à partir de son membre.

Ne tenant plus, Fenrir attrapa les cheveux du petit brun avec ses deux mains et commença à pilonner purement et simplement la bouche tentatrice et douée du gryffondor, en faisant attention malgré tout à ne pas le blesser. Ce n'était pas le moment de froisser le plus jeune, s'il voulait profiter encore de cette langue.

Harry se plia au rythme du loup en se tenant à ses hanches.

Quelques allers-retours de plus suffirent pour que le loup explose en de longs jets puissants dans la bouche du plus jeune qui s'empressa d'avaler en faisant une grimace.

Le loup rigola en voyant le plus jeune grimacer.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'éloigner, s'excusa le loup tout en se marrant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement du loup et accepta avec reconnaissance le sort de nettoyage et la main tendue.

— Viens, petit loup, dit Fenrir en enfermant le plus jeune dans ses bras puissants. Allons plaider ta cause auprès du Lord.

Harry frissonna d'appréhension et grimaça quand il sentit les premiers signes d'un transplanage d'escorte.


	5. Scène 5 : Harry Severus

**Demandez-le à genoux**

 **Pairing HP/SS**

 _(Possible de le relier à l'OS RL/SB du même thème)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Un corps qui se cambre, une bouche qui glisse sur le dit corps et une langue gourmande qui s'invite. Un nez romain qui s'enfouit entre deux cuisses musclées et dorées et une langue taquine qui titille un gland turgescent._

— Potter ! Pesta la voix froide et un brin excitée de Severus Snape, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Vous êtes censé me bloquer, par Merlin !

Harry laissa un sourire machiavélique fleurir sur le coin de sa bouche. Deux mois qu'il avait repris les cours d'occlumencie avec le sombre maître des potions. Deux mois qu'il le torturait en lui envoyant des images explicites et terriblement chaudes dès que l'espion pénétrait son esprit. Oh Harry était subtil, aucun visage n'était visible dans ces… songes créés de toute pièce, mais le professeur n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il devait obligatoirement reconnaître certaines caractéristiques physiques.

— Faux, Monsieur, rétorqua Harry. Vous avez dit qu'il était plus sûr d'envoyer des images factices ou des souvenirs de moindres importantes lorsqu'on sentait une intrusion, de façon à ce que le légilimens pense que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de l'intrusion. Et ainsi protéger les souvenirs importants.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. En effet, il avait dit ça. Mais il avait énormément de mal à travailler l'occlumencie sans s'énerver quand le foutu morveux l'inondait de scènes plus chaudes les unes que les autres. Et il ne fallait pas être Merlin ou Morgane pour reconnaître les traits des deux sorciers qu'il voyait dans les « souvenirs du gamin », qui n'en était plus un d'ailleurs.

— Et vous cherchez quoi ? Persifla moqueusement Severus. Vous croyez que vous allez chasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres de votre esprit en l'excitant!

Harry ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

— Non, Monsieur, ça c'était juste pour vous. Mais au vu des visions que j'ai parfois, Tom a l'esprit cent fois plus pervers que le mien.

Severus ne put se retenir de ricaner en entendant la remarque du morveux. Il était vrai que le Lord n'était pas le dernier quand il s'agissait de profiter de la ...dévotion sans faille de certain de ses mangemorts. Heureusement, le Lord était certes un tueur, mais pas un violeur, et il n'avait jamais eu à endurer une de ces séances de… jeu, bien qu'il soit gay lui aussi, le corps que Riddle avait récupéré depuis son retour n'était pas très ragoutant. Le Lord semblait préférer les blonds de toute façon.

— légilimens, claqua la voix suave du maître des potions, qui avait profité de l'inattention du plus jeune pour tenter de le déstabiliser. Il avait beau se plaindre, ça faisait malgré tout deux mois qu'il n'avait pas réussi à percer cette couche de « souvenirs » que lui envoyait le gryffondor. Le morveux s'améliorait, même s'il émoustillait un peu trop sa libido et que sa patience en prenait un coup à chaque fois.

Severus pesta quand son esprit plongea dans une nouvelle image le mettant en scène en train de recevoir une merveilleuse fellation de la bouche du plus jeune. Merde ! C'était frustrant !

Le maître des potions sortit rapidement de l'esprit du plus jeune et décida de la jouer autrement. Si le morveux voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Mais n'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

Sous l'œil perplexe du plus jeune, Severus retira sa cape et resta en chemise et pantalon. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et étira ses longues jambes.

Harry déglutit en le voyant faire. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que cette scène soit la copie conforme de celle qu'il venait de transmettre à Snape lors de sa dernière attaque mentale. Si le Serpentard croyait le déstabiliser ainsi, il le connaissait mal.

— Un problème, monsieur ? Vous semblez… tendu. Ricana Harry en lorgnant la magnifique érection qui formait une belle bosse à travers le pantalon noir du maître des potions.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque facile. Il planta son regard noir dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis et laissa un sourire lubrique fleurir sur son visage.

Harry s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau et prit la même position.

— Je sais ce que vous faites, _Severus_ , dit Harry d'une voix suave, un brin amusée. Vous essayez de me déstabiliser jusqu'à ce que je perde mes moyens et ainsi me prendre par surprise en pénétrant mon esprit.

— Oh, mais je vais finir par vous prendre, _Harry_ , mais ce n'est pas votre esprit que je vais…pénétrer, lâcha Severus d'une voix sensuelle qui arracha un frisson d'anticipation au plus jeune. Et je finirai par vous mettre à genoux, à mes pieds, Monsieur Potter, votre bouche impertinente à besoin d'être dressée.

Harry hoqueta en entendant la remarque…directe et phallique de son professeur et entraîneur particulier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape laisse tomber le masque. Mais après tout ça faisait deux mois qu'il le travaillait au corps et à l'esprit. Il était temps.

Un duel de regard débuta, Harry ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Pénétrant l'esprit du plus jeune avec la discrétion d'un maître en légilimencie, afin que le plus jeune ne perçoive pas sa présence, Severus passa la barrière primaire pour fouiller les pensées du gryffondor. Il ricana quand il comprit ce qui mettrait ce dernier au supplice. Une image, une seule, qui rendrait fou le précieux sauveur du monde sorcier.

Severus quitta discrètement l'esprit du jeune sorcier et se leva sous le regard suspicieux du gryffondor.

— Vous êtes définitivement un petit lion pervers, Monsieur Potter, susurra le maître des potions en s'accroupissant devant le jeune homme et en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant l'espion s'accroupir devant lui. Il était pourtant sûr que le sombre sorcier n'avait pas pu attendre les autres couches de son esprit pendant l'entraînement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour ce foutu fantasme.

Severus glissa sa main avec langueur sur la cuisse du plus jeune qui se tendit sans quitter des yeux son professeur. Ce dernier glissa sa seconde main le long de l'autre cuisse et déboutonna le jean du gryffondor.

Harry gémit quand il sentit une main froide aux longs doigts fins se glisser dans son jean et s'enrouler autour de son membre semi-dressé. Il était comme hypnotisé par les deux orbes sombres de l'espion. Son visage était toujours impassible, quelle que soit la situation, mais qu'est-ce que ses yeux noirs pouvaient être expressifs quand on savait les lire. Et Harry savait.

— On a de vilain fantasme, Monsieur Potter ! Joua Severus tout en sortant le membre du plus jeune de sa prison de tissu sans lui ôter ses vêtements.

Harry ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse cohérente, son cerveau s'étant fait la malle quand son professeur avait glissé sa fabuleuse main dans son jean.

Severus ricana en voyant que le gryffondor était au supplice alors qu'il l'avait à peine touché.

Encouragé par ses gémissements, le maître des potions resserra sa main autour du sexe dressé et pencha la tête pour donner de petits coups de langue sur le gland suintant du plus jeune.

Harry avait la très mauvaise impression de se faire complètement dominer malgré la position. Ce foutu Serpentard arrivait encore à garder une place de dominant même en faisant une fellation. Plus que tout le reste, cette idée excita encore plus Harry.

Severus retira sa main et engloutit le membre chaud et palpitant dans sa bouche. Il accélérait ou ralentissait en fonction des réactions de son futur amant.

Harry était à mille lieux de ce bureau. Il n'y avait plus que Severus Snape. Ce foutu Snape et sa bouche à damner un saint en train de l'envoyer au nirvana.

Le gryffondor était tout près d'exploser dans ce qui – il le sentait – allait être le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie, quand il entendit un bruit de porte et une exclamation.

— Oula! Désolé !

Le gryffondor tourna la tête et Severus releva la sienne non sans avoir recouvert l'intimité de son futur amant avec ses mains.

— Lupin ! S'exclama Severus, exaspéré.

— Moony ! S'exclama Harry en même temps, d'un ton plus choqué ou honteux au choix. Il ne s'attendait pas à être surpris dans une telle position par son parrain de cœur.

— Désole. Je… hésita Remus en tournant la tête pendant que Severus rhabillait le plus jeune et se relevait. Écoute, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber au moment où…enfin voilà. Mais j'ai laissé échapper qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre Severus et toi, Prongsy et…

— Merde ! Mus ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à Sirius que tu as…

— Si ! Le coupa le loup.

Severus ricana mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

— C'est pas le moment, Severus, pesta Harry en envoyant un regard noir à son amant.

— Je ne vais pas fondre en larme parce que ton sac à puces de parrain a découvert que son précieux filleul avait des occupations peu…chastes avec sa Némésis d'enfance, jubila Severus.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite quand il comprit où voulait en venir son Serpentard d'amant.

— Oh non, Severus, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça ! Sirius…

— Est parti avant moi du Square Grimmaurd donc je vous conseille d'aller autre part afin qu'il ne vous trouve pas et que je puisse le calmer, le coupa à nouveau Remus.

— Je suis chez moi le loup, pesta Severus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard suppliant de son amant. Par Merlin, qu'il pouvait être faible face à ce foutu gryffondor depuis quelque temps.

— Manoir Potter ? Proposa le sombre sorcier en enfilant sa cape.

— Non, il a fait les protections du Manoir Potter avec moi, et c'est sûrement le premier endroit où il ira quand il ne nous trouvera pas ici.

Severus soupira et enroula un bras autour du plus jeune avant de l'entraîner dans la cheminée de son bureau.

— Manoir Prince, Tonna la voix suave du maître des potions, sans un regard pour le loup.

A peine arrivé dans le salon de son manoir familial, Severus souleva un Harry mort de rire et le jeta sur son épaule.

— Où on va? Rigola de plus belle Harry.

— Finir ce qu'on a commencé avant d'être interrompu par le loup et le cabot.

Harry explosa de rire et lâcha un cri faussement indigné quand il atterrit sur le canapé du salon, les fesses à l'air, après que Severus l'ait magiquement déshabillé.

Le gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un sort de lubrification avait été lancé sur son séant et qu'un envahisseur s'y logeait avec sauvagerie.

— Oh merde ! Tu es une brute ! Rigola Harry, entre douleur et plaisir.

Severus ricana et commença sans attendre un mouvement de va-et-vient endiablé.

— Deux mois que tu me rends fou ! Pesta le sombre espion en pilonnant son amant, sa langue titillant la peau douce sous l'oreille du petit brun.

— Un an que j'ai envie de toi, rétorqua le plus jeune, arrachant un sourire satisfait au maître des potions.

Pour le remercier, Severus s'attela à le rendre fou, percutant avec passion sa prostate avec des coups de reins puissants et un rythme effréné. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir, cela faisait deux mois qu'il était frustré et excité quasiment H24 à cause de ce foutu gryffondor bandant.

— Sev j'en peux plus, je vais… Hum ! Gémit furieusement Harry en sentant la vague de plaisir lui brûler les reins. Il s'empressa de glisser sa main autour de sa propre érection pour venir plus vite mais une main le repoussa.

— Sans les mains, railla Severus en changeant l'angle de pénétration et en mordillant le cou de son amant.

Harry allait protester quand son cerveau parvint à se focaliser sur la voix suave et riche de son amant qui lui susurrait des phrases monstrueusement obscènes à l'oreille. La conjugaison de cette voix et du sexe qui le pilonnait avec passion parvint à le faire exploser entre leur deux corps dans un cri puissant.

Ressentant les chairs chaudes comprimer son sexe, Severus ne put faire qu'un aller-retour de plus avant de jouir à son tour en grondant.

— Mon parrain va me tuer, ou plutôt il va TE tuer, lâcha Harry quand Severus le blotti contre son torse.

— Je n'ai pas peur de ton sac à puces de parrain, railla Severus avant d'invoquer une couette pour les recouvrir et d'enfouir son long nez dans le cou de son amant.


	6. Note d'auteur

Pour la série "Demandez-le à genoux", je termine les quelques pairing que vous m'aviez demandé et ensuite c'est terminé, je passe à autre chose. J'ai des projets en cours mais si vous voulez un autre recueil d'OS dans le genre, proposez un thème puis vos souhaits de pairing. Je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas d'inceste et que je ne travaille pas sur les persos de Giny, Ron et Draco. Sinon slash, Yuri, multi... pas de soucis.


	7. Scène 6 : Tom Lucius

**Demandez à genoux**

 **Pairing : LM/TR**

 _** Demande de AnnaMerteuil et Drennae **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom s'ennuyait à mourir.

Depuis qu'il était revenu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tout lui souriait.

Il avait réussi, à l'aide de cet idiot de Queudvert, à revenir à un état plus…physique Il avait remis la main sur tous ses horcruxes et avait donc pu reconstituer quasiment entièrement son âme l'Ordre du Phénix était souvent mis en déroute lors des attaques et il passait ses nuits à tourmenter Potter via le lien qui les unissait.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était un comble.

Il soupira de nouveau en faisant semblant d'écouter le ramassis d'idioties que déblatéraient ses mangemorts du cercle secondaire des raids, des villages moldus incendiés, et bla bla bla.

Nagini se glissa le long de sa jambe et s'installa sur ses épaules, la tête posée sur son torse.

' _Tu es bien las, Monseigneur._ ' Siffla l'animal.

' _Je m'ennuie_.' Avoua Tom dans la langue des serpents.

Du coin de l'œil, Tom aperçu quelque chose qui l'intrigua. L'aristocratique et toujours en contrôle de lui-même, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy, avait frissonné. Il était debout, dans les rangs du premier cercle, écoutant ou faisant lui aussi semblant d'écouter les rapports de ses collègues mangemorts, et quelque chose lui avait arraché un frisson fort peu discret et fort peu digne de son rang.

Amusé, Tom décida que le magnifique lord blond pouvait faire un excellent remède contre l'ennui.

' _Je me demande si..._ ' Siffla Tom sans quitter des yeux la silhouette de son bras droit.

Un autre frisson.

' _Ah, Ah_!' Siffla le Lord Noir d'un ton victorieux.

' Qu'est-ce qui te rend si fier, Monseigneur ?' Demanda Nagini, amusé par son maître.

' _Vois-tu ma chère Nagini, je crois que le fourchelangue a des effets sur notre cher aristocrate._ '

' _La peur, Monseigneur._ '

' _Non je ne crois pas Nagini. Lucius n'est pas homme à être effrayé pour si peu._ ' S'amusa le Lord.

Ragaillardi par cette découverte, le Lord laissa un rictus moqueur fleurir sur le coin de sa bouche et s'installa plus confortablement sur son trône. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré son corps jeune et les parties plus jeunes de son âmes, certains besoins se faisaient ressentir. Et le blond était tout à fait à son goût.

De son côté, Lucius était passablement irrité. Qu'est-ce que son foutu maître avait à siffler comme ça en plein rapports de mission au lieu d'écouter ses mangemorts. C'était frustrant, excitant et …rahh !

Un nouveau frisson parcouru le corps de l'aristocrate arrachant un rictus satisfait au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Tom se concentra de nouveau sur les rapports de mission quand Severus mit le sujet Harry Potter sur le tapis pour le plus grand soulagement de Lucius qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Après le rapport du potionniste, le Lord les renvoya tous.

Lucius s'empressa de rentrer chez lui espérant se débarrasser de cette foutue tension. Heureusement que les robes de mangemorts étaient amples !

— Ah, Lucius ! Lui parvint la voix de son épouse, à peine eut-il transplanné dans le hall de son manoir.

— Pas maintenant, Cissy, rétorqua le blond en poursuivant sa route jusqu'à l'étage.

— Mais le Lord est dans ton bureau, Cria Narcissa en espérant que sa tête de mule de mari l'avait entendu.

Lucius se figea au milieu des marches de marbre. Comment ça le Lord était dans son bureau ? Il venait à peine de le quitter ! Et il n'était sûrement pas en état de le recevoir.

Le blond soupira et redescendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre son bureau. On ne faisait pas attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa dans son fauteuil, face à son maître. Le Lord était toujours plus détendu et moins protocolaire quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

— Il y a un problème, My Lord ? Demanda Lucius une fois assis.

— Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, Luciusss, dit le Lord d'une voix suave en sifflant les s.

Il se retint de sourire en voyant le blond serrer les dents et retenir difficilement un frisson.

« _Oh oui, il y a quelque chose dont tu pourrais t'occuper_ » Pensa lubriquement Lucius, toujours à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Tom haussa un sourcil amusé quand les pensées de son bras droit lui parvint à l'esprit.

— Quoi donc, My Lord ?

— Visiblement, tu as l'air d'en avoir déjà une idée, Luciusss, sourit machiavéliquement le Lord.

— Plaît-il ? S'étonna le blond en ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son maître.

Tom ne put retenir un ricanement amusé.

« _La seule chose que j'ai à l'idée, Monseigneur, c'est vous, à genoux et votre magnifique bouche autour de ma…_ » Pensa Lucius avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête pour chasser ses pensées lubriques. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

Le second sourcil du Lord décida de rejoindre son congénère, terriblement surpris et amusé des pensées du blond.

— A genoux, tu disais ? Joua Tom avec un sourire diabolique.

Lucius qui n'était pas des plus concentrés, fut vite conscient qu'il avait perdu le fil de la discussion. Et le fait que la question du Lord concordait un peu trop avec ses pensées lubriques ne l'aidait pas.

— Vous dites mon Seigneur ? Hoqueta Lucius un brin tendu.

— Oh mais moi je ne dis rien, Lucius. Toi par contre tu sembles avoir beaucoup de chose à dire aujourd'hui. Ou à penser serait le terme adéquat.

Lucius blêmit en comprenant l'allusion de son maître.

Et oui penser trop fort quand on est face à un des meilleurs Légilimens du monde sorcier, ce n'était pas très malin.

— Monseigneur… commença Lucius avant d'être coupé par le doigt du Lord posé sur ses lèvres.

À quel moment le Lord Noir s'était levé et avait contourné son bureau, Lucius n'en avait aucune idée.

— Tu n'es pas allé au bout de ta pensée, mon ami, susurra Tom à l'oreille du blond tendu. Autour de quoi veux-tu voir ma magnifique bouche ?

Lucius gémit honteusement en sentant des dents se refermer sur son lobe d'oreille et un souffle chaud se perdre dans son cou.

— Dis-moi Luciussss, est-ce ainsi que tu voulais voir ton maître ? Joua Tom en se glissant à genoux entre les jambes du blond, un sourire à damner un saint, plaqué sur son visage.

Lucius ne put répondre. En plus de ne pas faire confiance à sa voix, son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle. Il avait quand même le mage noir le plus puissant de son époque entre ses cuisses.

Tom posa ses deux mains à plats sur les cuisses de son bras droit et siffla une incantation qui fit disparaître les robes de mangemorts du blond, le laissant en pantalon et chemise.

— M-maître…bafouilla Lucius d'une voix rauque, les yeux plongés dans les orbes rougeoyants de son seigneur.

— Oui Luciussss ? Ouvres-ton esprit mon serpent, que je sache ce que tu veux puisqu'il semblerait que ta précieuse langue te fasse défaut.

Tom s'amusait comme un petit fou. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire perdre son précieux contrôle au Grand Lucius Malfoy. Oh, le blond était toujours respectueux et affable avec lui, mais c'était probablement le seul mangemort qui ne se soumettait jamais complètement à lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubila quand il sentit son esprit pénétrer celui du blond avec facilité.

Un sourire machiavélique étira son beau visage, quand il eut confirmation de ses soupçons : le fourchelangue.

La langue des serpents sortant de SA bouche, rendait fou le blond. Et voir son maître à genoux finissait de le mettre au supplice. Tom décida de jouer.

D'une main habile, il déboutonna le pantalon du blond qui prit une aspiration difficile.

Après avoir descendu la braguette, Tom glissa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer du blond pour enrouler sa main autour d'une érection fièrement dressée.

Lucius ne put retenir davantage ses gémissements. Cette main lui procurait un bien fou.

Joueur, Tom inonda l'esprit de son bras droit d'image le représentant en train de se faire prendre avec passion par son maître.

Voyant que le blond était en train de se perdre dans les images qu'il lui envoyait, Tom décida de le ramener vers lui. Il passa sa langue de la base du sexe de l'aristocrate jusqu'au gland qu'il suça quelques secondes.

Tom sourit autour du membre du blond en entendant une série de gémissements tout bonnement indécents s'échapper de la bouche du sorcier.

Décidé à lui faire perdre totalement son précieux contrôle, Tom engloutit le membre douloureux de l'aristocrate et commença à le sucer avec dévotion, à la hauteur de celle que lui offrait le blond tous les jours dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Lucius ne put tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. La présence de son maître autour de son membre et dans son esprit était trop forte.

Il se tendit et planta ses ongles manucurés dans les accoudoirs de son siège quand l'orgasme monta en lui, déferlant le long de son corps comme un tsunami.

— Maître, je vais… ahana Lucius en essayant de repousser son seigneur.

Tom chassa sa main et stoppa la caresse buccale juste avant que le blond ne puisse jouir, récoltant un grognement de frustration qui l'amusa.

— Debout Lucius ! Ordonna le Lord.

Le blond grimaça en se relevant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Tom s'installa sur le fauteuil à la place de Lucius et d'un coup de baguette les déshabilla tous les deux.

— Prends ce dont tu as besoin, Luciussss, susurra Tom en ancrant son regard dans celui de son bras droit. Utilise ton maître pour ton plaisir.

Un rictus étira le coin des lèvres du blond, il n'était pas dupe, on ne dominait pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort de lubrification avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son maître, s'empalant sur son membre dressé par la même occasion.

Tom siffla en rejetant la tête en arrière quand il se sentit enserré par les chairs palpitantes du blond.

N'écoutant que ses besoins immédiats, il attrapa avec douceur mais fermeté la douce chevelure blonde de son vis-à-vis et le rapprocha de lui pour lui voler un baiser dominant, fougueux et sauvage.

Une fois que Tom l'eut relâché, Lucius plaqua ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de son maître pour l'empêcher de bouger et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord langoureux puis de plus en plus frénétique à mesure que son orgasme précédemment stoppé en cours de route, remontait en lui avec violence.

Tom plaqua ses deux mains sur les hanches du blond et commença à vriller en avant, balançant ses hanches en rythmes quand le feu commença à brûler ses reins.

Lucius explosa sur le ventre de son maître quand celui-ci frappa une fois de plus sa prostate. C'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

Décidé à tenter le diable et à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son maître taquin, le blond se leva, désolidarisant leurs deux corps et attrapa sa baguette pour se revêtir, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Oh il savait que son maître n'avait pas encore pu jouir mais qu'il en était tout près.

— Lucius ? Menaça Tom en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Lucius ricana et sans un regard pour son seigneur, quitta son bureau.

— Reviens ici tout de suite, foutu aristocrate prétentieux !

Lucius commença à courir quand il vit son maître apparaître dans l'encadrement de son bureau habillé de pied en cape.

Tom gronda et bouscula une Narcissa perplexe, en courant après le blond.

— Maître ? S'étonna la femme en voyant le comportement étrange du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom l'ignora et transplana directement dans le hall d'entrée où il attrapa Lucius avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner.

— Tu vas passer les trois prochains jours, attaché à mon lit, Lucius. Et quand je daignerai te libérer tu ne sauras prononcer que mon nom en jouissant rien qu'en repensant à tout ce que je t'aurai fait, susurra Tom d'une voix menaçante avant de transplaner avec le blond.


	8. Scène 7 : Rabastan Harry Rodolphus

**Demandez-le à genoux**

 **HP/Rabastan L et Rodolphus L**

 _** Demande de Mama-Millie et Lovered2 **_

 _Alors, je l'ai fait les filles mais avec une pirouette (désolé j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration dans des couples incestueux)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tous fous. Ils étaient tous devenus fous, pensa Harry en lançant un _Expelliarmus_ au mangemort qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que le Lord Noir et ses troupes avaient débarqués à Poudlard pour la bataille finale.

Tout se déroulait normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'une aveuglante lumière rouge entoure le château et le domaine de Poudlard.

Croyant que la lumière avait été causé par la chute du bouclier de protection de l'école, Harry avait poursuivi son chemin vers la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de retrouver Hermione et Ron mais le tableau qui l'attendait était tout autre : une orgie. Une putain d'orgie sorcière.

Harry était resté un bon moment pétrifié en voyant des couples plus étranges les uns que les autres au lieu des duels auxquels il s'était attendu.

Le coup de grâce avait été de voir Hermione, ou plutôt de l'entendre gémir sous les coups de reins d'un Severus Snape visiblement en forme.

Sans parler de Ron qui semblait vouloir refaire l'intégralité du Kamasutra sorcier avec Sybile Trelawney ou Filtwick qui courrait après une Narcissa Malfoy nue comme un verre et morte de rire.

— Merde ! Souffla Harry, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir stopper ses activités licencieuses pour lui donner un début de réponse, Harry décida de quitter la Grande Salle pour le parc, à la recherche de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte principale du château, Harry fut stoppé par les rires de deux hommes. Il dégaina sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes, nonchalamment appuyés contre la rambarde du grand escalier.

— Mais qui voilà, c'est ce mignon petit Potter, susurra le plus jeune des deux. Un grand brun aux cheveux court et au regard bleu acier. Pas mal fait de sa personne, le mangemort ! Pensa Harry avant de se fustiger mentalement.

— Tu ne participes pas aux festivités, Potter ? Demanda le deuxième homme, un peu plus vieux que le premier. Le maître s'est donné pourtant beaucoup de mal pour …

— Où est-il ? Le coupa Harry d'une voix déterminée.

— Ici et là… joua le plus jeune des deux mangemorts.

— Allons Rabastan ! S'amusa l'homme à la droite du Gryffondor.

Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestranges, pensa Harry en reconnaissant les deux hommes.

— Le maître s'occupe de son bras droit fuyant, ricana Rabastan Lestranges en s'approchant du petit brun.

— Dis-moi, Potter, reprit Rabastan tout près de l'oreille du survivant, et si tu venais jouer un peu avec nous ?

Harry sursauta mais ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand une main déterminée se glissa dans son pantalon. Il se tendit en sentant le torse puissant du sorcier se presser contre son dos.

Là où il aurait dû s'offusquer, Harry commença à accepter l'idée. Merde ! Quel était ce foutu sort qui pervertissait tout le château.

Harry délogea la main taquine en grondant.

— Allez vous faire foutre ! Cria le jeune homme en lançant un _stupefix_ vers Rodolphus, que ce dernier évita en faisant un pas de côté.

— Essaye encore, Potter, s'amusa le mangemort pendant que son jeune frère lançait un sort de sommeil au gryffondor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla, il constata rapidement qu'il était pris au piège. Il était dans la salle de potions, dos au mur, les pieds et les mains attachés magiquement. Et il comprit au frisson qui parcourut son corps, qu'il était nu.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et il vit Rodolphus Lestranges, assis confortablement dans le siège derrière le bureau de Snape, les yeux fixés sur lui et un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage.

Harry détourna son attention et gémit langoureusement quand une main filoute taquina son gland visiblement pas indifférent au traitement. Traître !

— Oh oui, chante encore pour moi, Potter, susurra Rabastan en malaxant les bourses du plus jeune pour le faire gémir un peu plus.

— Espèce de pervers ! Lâcha Harry tout en se cambrant pour en avoir davantage.

— De si vilains mots dans une aussi jolie bouche, souffla Rabastan près de son oreille.

Harry ricana et se concentra sur sa magie pour faire disparaître la chemise de Rabastan. Il déglutit quand un torse finement musclé et doré se présenta sous ses yeux.

— La vue te plaît, Potter ? Sourit Rabastan, secrètement impressionné par la puissance du morveux.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement mais ne prit pas la peine de réponse. Le sort avait de toute façon trop d'emprise sur ses sens.

— Arrête de jouer et passe à l'action, Rabastan, s'impatienta la voix froide de Rodolphus depuis le bureau professoral.

Rabastan rit de l'impatience de son voyeur de frère et décida que son érection bien trop à l'étroit méritait en effet qu'il passe à l'action.

D'un geste lent, Rabastan déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser le long de ses hanches sous les yeux brûlants de désir du jeune brun.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines en voyant l'énorme bosse déformant le boxer vert Serpentard du mangemort.

Quand le boxer disparut à son tour, Harry gémit honteusement, d'envie, d'anticipation et désir.

— Doucement, petit lion, je vais m'occuper de toi, susurra Rabastan en se collant au plus jeune, lui faisant ressentir son érection.

Rabastan souleva les jambes du jeune homme et les enroula autour de ses hanches.

Il glissa un doigt puis rapidement deux dans le séant frémissant du gryffondor afin de le préparer un minium. Puis, sans préavis plongea son membre dur en lui, lui arrachant un cri à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur.

— Maintenant, chante petit lion, ricana Rodolphus depuis sa place, une main négligemment glissée dans son pantalon, titillant son gland.

Ce fut le signal pour Rabastan qui débuta un va-et-vient rapide et violent, pilonnant le corps gracile dans ses bras.

Harry n'était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisirs. Il sentait le membre du mangemort le pilonner et frapper sa prostate à chaque coup de rein puissant.

Voir l'aîné des deux frères en train de se masturber devant la scène qui se jouait, décupla le plaisir du plus jeune.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rodolphus, qui accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur son membre, pendant que Rabastan continuait à fondre dans l'antre chaud et serré de l'ennemi juré de son maître.

Sentant qu'il était tout près de jouir, Rabastan se colla un peu plus au gryffondor et le mordit brutalement dans le cou au moment où un orgasme ravageur explosait en lui.

Il se vidait en frissonnant quand il entendit son frère jouir à son tour.

Rabastan s'empressa de se retirer du plus jeune, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir.

Harry renâcla et gronda de frustration.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour crier sa frustration, il sentit une bouche charnue se refermer autour de son érection douloureuse.

— Oh merde ! Cria Harry quand il comprit qu'il avait changé de main.

Le gryffondor releva la tête et tomba sur le sourire moqueur d'un Rabastan rassasié en train de se rhabiller.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rodolphus pour faire jouir le survivant. Quelques coups de langues de plus sur le gland violacé et le morveux se vida dans la bouche du mangemort.

Harry tremblait, les nerfs à vifs.

— Combien de temps est censé durer ce foutu sort ? Soupira Harry, épuisé, quand il sentit son érection reprendre de l'aplomb aussi vite.

— Toute la nuit, Potter, le maître est gourmand, ricana Rabastan avant de s'approcher pour décrocher le plus jeune.

— Les choses ne font que commencer, ajouta Rodolphus, avec un sourire presque cruel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Pfffiouh ! c'est vraiment parce que vous le vouliez les filles, parce qu'il a été difficile à écrire celui-ci.**_

 _ **Et c'était le dernier de la liste des demandes. Donc à moins que vous ayez un autre thème à proposer, les OS, c'est terminé pour un moment.**_


	9. Scène 8 : severus Bellatrix lucius

Severus pestait alors qu'il courait difficilement à travers les cachots afin de retrouver la salle commune des serpentards.

Une fois encore, il était tombé dans un guet-apens des foutus maraudeurs, qui l'avaient raillé sur son absence de vie sexuelle.

Autant dire que la réputation déjà peu glorieuse du jeune Snape n'allait pas sortir indemne après que les maraudeurs aient crié dans tout Poudlard que le graisseux Servilus était encore puceau.

\- Sev, qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy en voyant son camarade débarquer en boitant dans leur salle commune.

\- ils m'ont attaqué alors que je sortais de la salle de bain des préfets. Je te retiens avec ton idée bidon d'aller me détendre dans la mousse.

Lucius retint un ricanement amusé qui n'aurait, certainement, pas arrangé les choses.

\- et quel est le problème cette fois ?

Severus rougit malgré lui et grogna pour toute réponse, trop gêné pour oser répondre à son aîné et ami.

Lucius se posta devant lui et souleva le menton du plus jeune pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Au vue de l'allure de tomate bien mûre que tu as je suppose qu'on parle ici de sexualité?

Severus rougit de plus belle et tenta de se dérober en vain. Il était peut être puceau mais pas coincé par merlin ! Alors pourquoi son propre visage le trahissait à ce point. Il avait seize ans pas 13 !

\- Ou plutôt son absence, je me trompe ? Tenta Lucius avec un sourire indulgent.

Severus hocha la tête et se libéra de l'emprise des longs doigts aristocratiques.

Lucius le retint par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le traîna à sa suite dans sa chambre privé de préfet en chef.

\- tu vas t'asseoir ici et on va remédier à ça. Laisses moi le temps d'aller chercher Bella.

\- quoi ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Elle va se payer ma tête ! S'indigna Severus.

Le blond fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et partit à la recherche de sa future belle sœur.

Quand Bellatrix et Lucius entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre, Severus grimaça, face au sourire prédateur de la brune séduisante mais au caractère de feu.

\- alors comme ça bébé Sevy veut faire péter sa capsule ? S'amusa Bellatrix.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria severus qui n'avait pas tout compris mais sentait qu'il devait se sentir vexé.

Bella haussa les épaules alors qu'un rictus moqueur étira son beau visage.

\- Tirer sa crampe, ouvrir le berlingot, trinquer du nombril, faire sprinter l'unijambiste, chatouiller le nénuphar... T'envoyer en l'air triple buse !

Lucius ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire sous le regard courroucé de son ami. Sa future belle sœur savait manier le sarcasme comme personne. Même lui ne faisait pas le poids parfois.

\- c'est à mourir de rire. Pesta severus prêt à quitter la pièce.

Bella le repoussa sur le lit et fit signe à lucius d'aller s'asseoir plus loin.

L'aristocrate ne se fit pas prier et s'installa dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

\- je vais t'aider Severus, reprit Bella un brin charmeuse. Mais tu vas devoir le demander à genoux ! Je suis persuadé que ce grand nez peut faire des miracles.

Severus grogna sombremement et Lucius ricanna, amusé.

Bella s'installa dans le second fauteuil en écartant légèrement les jambes et fit signe à Severus d'approcher.

Pétrifié face à son inexpérience, celui-ci jeta un regard perplexe à son meilleur ami.

Lucius se leva et se colla dans le dos de severus tout en le faisant avancer vers la brune incendiaire.

\- tu vas te glisser entre ses jambes et je vais te guider, susurra Lucius à l'oreille du brun.

Severus fit ce que lui dit Lucius et se positionna à genoux entre les jambes de la brune.

Lucius s'accroupit à côté de lui avec grâce et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- maintenant glisse ta main sous sa robe, tu commence par caresser doucement sa cheville et tu remonte jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avec douceur et volupté.

Severus s'exécuta avec minutie et sourit mesquinement quand la brune ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- remonte sa robe sur ses genoux et écarte ses jambes, ordonna lucius.

S'exécutant, severus pris l'initiative de retirer lentement le sous vêtement de dentelle verte avec ses dents, frôlant l'intimité de Bella de son souffle sous l'œil fier du blond.

\- et maintenant ? Demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

\- maintenant tu te penche et tu fais courir ta langue le long de sa fente. Regarde Severus elle est déjà humide pour toi.

Severus opéra et s'enorgueillit d'entendre la brune gémir et trembler quand son nez appuya involontairement contre son bouton de rose déjà gonflé.

\- j'avais dit que ce nez ferait des miracles, gemit bellatrix.

Pour se venger, Severus décida de l'empêcher de sortir autre chose qu'un gémissement de sa divine bouche et la dévora avec entrain.

Quand Bella sentit deux doigts experts la remplir et se plier à l'intérieur d'elle comme un crochet, ajoutant au nez et à la langue de Severus, elle sentit monter en elle une furieuse vague de plaisir et jouit brusquement.

Sèverus releva la tête et se léchât les lèvres avec un sourire victorieux tandis que Lucius retira ses doigts.

\- tricheur ! Pesta Bella contre son futur beau frère.

Lucius ricana et se releva en tendant une main à son ami.

\- tu as mérité ton depucelage. Lâcha Bella avec envie à l'attention du brun.

D'un pas sautillant, Bella s'allongea sur le lit et se laissa déshabiller magiquement par Lucius.

Ce dernier glissa sa main dans le pantalon du brun qui pesta mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la main froide se refermer sur son érection puis une onde magique passer sur son membre.

\- simple protection. Je t'apprendrai le sort. Les moldus utilisent un bout de plastique affreusement gênant.

\- comment peut tu savoir ça Lucius Malfoy ? Gronda Bella, suspicieuse.

L'héritier Malfoy secoua la main distraitement en réponse et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du brun qui sourit mesquinement.

Avant que Bella n'ait pu s'offusquer d'être mise à l'écart, elle sentit les doigts de Severus se refermer sur ses chevilles et la retourner d'un geste vif pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le ventre.

\- il est hors de question que tu me dom...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa tête ayant été écrasé sur le coussin moelleux par la main de Lucius.

Sous les conseils du blond, Severus se déshabilla d'un sort et remonta les hanches de la brunes pour faciliter son entrée. D'un geste ample et assuré, il plongea son membre en elle en la maintenant par les hanches.

Lucius lâcha la tête de la brune qui gemit dans un trémolo monstrueusement excitant pour les deux hommes.

Sèverus commença à la prendre dans un rythme lent et langoureusement frustrant pour la jeune femme qui Pesta de plus belle.

\- par Salazar, Severus, je ne suis pas une petite gryffondor effarouchées, prends moi plus fort.

Severus s'exécuta et démarra un rythme endiablé, il sentait déjà la jouissance monter en lui dut à son inexpérience et à trop d'excitation.

Lucius s'assit au bord du lit et glissa un doigt entre les lèvres inférieures de la brune afin de pincer son clitoris.

La brune cria de plaisir et se vengea en tendant une main vers l'entrejambe du blond qu'elle decouvrit avant d'en avaler le gland au rythme donné par les coups de reins de severus.

Le regard du potioniste en herbe passait régulièrement de son membre qui glissait entre les cuisses de la brune et celui de Lucius qui disparaissait entre deux lèvres pulpeuses. Ce spectacle eut raison de lui et il jouit violemment, tremblant de tout son être avant de s'effondrer sur Bella qui jouit à son tour.

Lucius sentir le resserrement des lèvres autour de son membre et jouit à son tour dans un râle viril.

Severus s'endormit en se disant qu'il allait devoir se poser des questions sur sa sexualité quand la vue de lucius l'avait fait jouir autant que la brune.

Bella soupira et s'endormit à son tour contre le brun.

Lucius, quant à lui, les nettoya tous les trois et se reinstalla sur fauteuil. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de profiter de ce genre de moments avec ses deux amis où ils ne tiendrait pas le coup avec le glaçon que son père voulait lui faire épouser dans quelques mois. Après tout Narcissa était la sœur de Bella, ça restait en famille ! Et Severus ...

Voilà petit os rapide à l'époque des maraudeurs. Désolé s'il y a des coquilles ou de petites erreurs, n'ayant pas mon pc, j'ai écris cet os sur mon mobile et autant dire que c'est galère.

Merci à toutes vos reviews. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas répondu mes je les lis toutes. J'essaierai de répondre à tout le monde quand je récupérerai mon pc.

Et pour répondre à la question posée plusieurs fois, oui les pairings annoncés au début seront fait mais je ne sais pas quand car sur mon téléphone ce n'est pas facile d'écrire.

On m'a demandé aussi si je comptais faire une suite de l'os 1 entre Lucius et Harry, oui c'est le cas mais pas tout de suite, je dois retaper sur pc ce que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire sur papier. Sûrement d'ici cet été.

Idem pour le fenrir/harry et pour le salazar/harry qu'on m'avait demandé.


End file.
